¿ ¡Donde Está mi Cuerpo! ?
by EiShel Hale
Summary: UA. Todos Humanos. E&B. Un deseo inofensivo, pronunciado en el momento equivocado, puede hacer que la vida de dos personas de un vuelco de 360º - ¡R&R! -
1. Ojos Verdes

**¿¡Donde está mi cuerpo!**

**SUMMARY:** Un deseo inofensivo, pronunciado en el momento equivocado, puede hacer que la vida de dos personas de un vuelco de 360º - ¡R&R! -

Disfruten! :)

**_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B _**_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_Ojos verdes_**

**Londres**

_"Alice, ya has tenido suficiente por hoy"_- la reprendí.

_"¿¡Pero qué dices!"_ – Grito – "_aún nos faltan las tiendas del fondo, tenemos que ir"_

_"Ali"_ – la llame cariñosamente _– "estas sobrepasando tu dosis diaria de compras, esto no puede ser bueno" _

_"¡Pero quedan las mejores!"_ – volvió a gritar como una niña pequeña.

_"Alice Mery Brando, ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como una cría?"_ – le reproché.

_"¿Y tú puedes ser por una vez una chica de veinte años y dejar de comportarte como mi abuela?"_ - dijo irritada.

_"Yo no me comporto como tu abuela"_ – rodo los ojos – "_solo intento controlar la situación, se nos está yendo de las manos, tienes las manos atestadas de bolsas al igual que yo, hay por lo menos quince bolsas más descansando en el maletero del coche, ¿ves esto normal?, si tu respuesta es afirmativa déjame decirte que necesitas un psicólogo" –_resopló.

Hizo oídos sordos de lo que dije, y atrapo mis manos entre las suyas.

_"Si me dejas ir a dos tiendas mas, te prometo que después nos marcharemos" _– la miré desconfiada _–" no insistiré"_ –agacho la cabeza como una niña que acabara de ser castigada.

¿Cómo podía manejarme de esta manera?

_"De acuerdo" _–suspire.

De un salto se colgó de mi cuello y beso mi mejilla.

_"¡Gracias Bella!, te prometo que no te arrepentirás"_ – sonrió soltándose – "_para recompensarte te regalaré un conjunto" –_sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_"No Alice, que acepte ir a dos tiendas mas, no quiere decir que debamos comprar, ya sea para ti o para mi"_

_"En todo lugar hay reglas"_ – sonrió divertida – "_y están para romperlas"_

_"Alice, no"_ –dije alzando mi dedo índice.

_"No te escucho"_ – dijo levantado sus manos y agitándolas mientras caminaba hacia la próxima tienda.

Me di por vencida y la seguí dentro de la tienda.

Alice lo estaba pasando muy mal, llevaba cuatro años enamorada en secreto de un chico de su clase, y hacia tres días que se entero que tenía novio, ¡NOVIO!, obvio que no le sentó demasiado bien y para animarla le sugerí ir de compras, lo que jamás pensé fue que se volvería aún más loca de lo que ya estaba, no podía haber hecho como todas las demás, alquilar unas películas y comprar un bol de helado extra grande con sabor a chocolate y fresa, y pasar una tarde-noche de chicas, ¡no! yo tenía que proponerle ir de compras.

_"¡Mira esto Bella"!_ – me grito Alice desde la otra parte de la tienda.

Fui hasta donde estaba, para encontrármela abrazada a la cintura de un maniquí y frotando su cara contra él.

_"¿Que estás haciendo?"_ – pregunte sorprendida.

¿Se había vuelto loca?. Miré a mi alrededor para encontrarme rodeada de personas que miraban a Alice, entre curiosos y divertidos.

_"Es perfecto, ¿Verdad?"_ – río nerviosa, estaba empezando asustarme.

_"Alice, deja de bromear y ven aquí conmigo-" _

_"Es el chico perfecto con el que todas sueñan"_ – me corto y siguió soñando despierta _– "es alto y musculoso" _– dijo paseando sus manos y ojos por el abdomen del maniquí, se acuclillo y agarro las piernas de este – "_sus piernas son perfectamente asimétricas y sus gemelos son duros como la piedra" _– dijo asombrada

Escuche varias risas mal disimuladas y cada vez se agolpaba más gente, miré hacia las dependientas y vi a una de ellas llamando a seguridad.

_"Alice, cariño"_ – la llamé _– "ven conmigo"_

_"De tez pálida y suave"_ – se levanto de nuevo y rozo su mano, agarrándose con fuerza a uno de sus dedos y alzando sus ojos _– "una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, unos ojos profundos y celestes y sus cabellos del color del oro…"-_suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Algunos incluso empezaron aplaudirle y echarle monedas. Esto era realmente vergonzoso, tenía que sacar a Alice de aquí.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo llego el chico de seguridad, era bastante joven más o menos mi edad, era rubio y de ojos azul y una plaquita en su ropa de trabajo indicaba que se llamaba Mike.

_"Señorita, sepárese del maniquí"_

_"¡No vas a separarme de él!"_ – grito Alice enfadada.

_"Señorita no quiero hacerle daño, por favor deje el maniquí en su sitio y abandone la tienda"_

_"¡Jamás!" –_ gritó.

La verdad no sabía que Alice tuviera tanta fuerza, pero lo que hizo no solo me sorprendió a mí. Agarró por la cintura al maniquí ,y corrió en dirección a la salida de la tienda.

Me quede con la boca abierta viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, _¡nunca debí traerla, nunca debí…!,_ el chico de seguridad corrió detrás de ella y pudo alcanzarla antes de que abandonara la tienda.

El chico la cogió por los brazos, mientras le indicaba a la dependienta que retirara el maniquí del suelo.

Alice pataleaba e intentaba deshacerse de los brazos que la agarraban, aunque era inútil hacerlo ella no se rindió.

_"¡No!, ¡no me separes de él!"_

_"Señorita está usted muy alterada, tiene que relajarse"_

_"¡Quítame las manos de encima!"_ – gritó – "_¡socorro! ¡Socorro!, ¡se está aprovechando de mí!"_

Toda la multitud que se encontraba allí presente mirando la escena, se quedaron helados en sus sitios tras las acusaciones de Alice.

_"¿¡Que!"_ – Chillo el tal Mike sorprendido.

_"¡Es un asqueroso pervertido!" –_ le gritó – "_¡he notado como tocaba mi trasero y refregaba su _cosa_ por el! ¡Incluso aprovecha que me tiene agarrada de los brazos para rozar mis pechos!"_ – le acusó.

_"¡Eso es mentira!"_ – dijo el muchacho separándose de Alice con los ojos llorosos y aunque es asqueroso de presenciar, tenía un moco colgando de su nariz, que sorbía una y otra vez, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírme de la situación _– "¡es el diablo!"_ - chillo mientras corría fuera de la tienda – "_¡es el diablo!"_

Nadie se movió, ni hablo, Alice se acerco a mí con una sonrisa triunfante, agarro mi mano y tiro de mi fuera de la tienda.

_"¡Vamos Bella!, aún nos queda por visitar una tienda"_ – canto feliz, está chica tenía problemas de personalidad, hace un momento estaba acusando a un hombre de pervertido y ahora se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_"¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que le has hecho al pobre chico?, va a tener que ir al psicólogo de por vida"_ – aunque de verdad pensaba lo que estaba diciendo, podía reflejarse en mis ojos y voz, que la situación me había divertido.

_"No es mi culpa que sea un pervertido"_ – me miró divertida _– "además, no me puedes negar que no ha sido divertido" _– río y yo reí con ella

_"Por muy divertido que haya sido, no puedes ir por ahí aferrándote a maniquís"_

_"Lo sé"_ – se sonrojo – "_fue un impulso, todo los chicos guapos o están cogidos o son gay, y ese maniquí era simplemente perfecto…"_

_"Claro"_ –sonreí _– "en eso te doy la razón"_

_"Quiero que me prometas algo" _dijo seria de repente.

_"¿qué?"_

_"No le cuentes a nadie lo ocurrido con el maniquí"_

_"Prometido" –_dije levantando mi mano derecha y llevándola a mi corazón _– "pero aunque este sea nuestro secreto eso no quiere decir que yo no deje de recordártelo por el resto de tu vida"_

_"Lo suponía"_

_"Después de lo que has montado en la tienda de la que acabamos de salir creo que lo mejor será que nos marchemos"_

_"¡De ninguna manera!, me prometiste dos tiendas, y no pienso irme de aquí hasta no entrar en una tienda más"_

Rodé los ojos y asentí.

Estaba esperando a Alice fuera del probador, se había enamorado de un vestido, y hasta que no fuera suyo no descansaría.

_"¿Qué tal me queda? ¿te gusta?"_ – dio una vuelta para que la viera mejor.

Era negro sin tiras, se ajustaba al cuerpo perfectamente y le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas.

_"Te queda genial Alice" –_sonreí.

_"¡Lo compro!"_ – chillo volviendo dentro del probador.

Había una cola enorme para pagar, teníamos dos chico detrás nuestra que no dejaban de sacarle defectos a cada una de las chicas que había en la cola, hasta que para su mala suerte toco hablar de Alice.

_"Ves a esta chica, la bajita y sin curvas, parece una niña de doce años queriendo ser mayor, mírala bien, ni siquiera tiene un escote al que mirar, se le podría comparar perfectamente con una fregona"_ – río – "_estas son las típicas chicas con las que yo jamás saldría"_ – los dos chicos rieron y Alice se volvió echando humo por las orejas.

_"¿Está hablando de mí?"_

_"No te enfades mujer, solo estábamos comentando lo guapa que eres" –_ dijo con sarcasmo.

_"¡Como te atreves a insultarme"!_ – Chillo enfurecida – "_¡además que te quede claro! ¡Las chicas con culos como el mío, no salen con caras de idiotas como la tuya!"_ – dijo orgullosa

El chico se quedo desconcertado, dándose cuenta de que se había metido con una chiflada, porque aún que sea mi amiga y la quiero con locura, tengo que reconocer que esta chiflada.

_"Lo siento, no era mi intención-"_

_"¡Cállate y observa!"_ – ordeno y este obediente como un perrito permaneció inmóvil y con la boca cerrada solo mirándola.

Lo que hizo tras sus palabras volvió a sorprenderme, me tendió el vestido, se deshizo de su falda y camiseta, quedándose tan solo en su delicada ropa interior azul marino. ¡Ahí Dios!, ¡se había vuelto loca de remate!.

El chico la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y en un acto reflejo llevo sus manos a su entrepierna, su compañero simplemente abandono la tienda excusándose diciendo que necesitaba aire fresco, patético.

Todo los allí presenta tal y como en la anterior tienda se quedaron mirando la escena en la que de nuevo Alice era la protagonista y como siempre, era un chico el que sufría su ira.

_"¿Qué pasa? ¿te sigo sin parecer atractiva?"_ –inquirió levantando una ceja.

El chico no hablo, trago saliva haciendo que su nuez subiera y bajara a una velocidad impresionante e intentaba mirar a Alice a la cara y no a su cuerpo.

Alice se acerco a él, haciendo que su cercanía lo pusiera aún más nervioso.

_"¿Te parezco atractiva?"_ – volvió a preguntar

_"Y-yo….t-uu…"_

_"¿¡ Soy o no atractiva!"–_ cogió la mano del chico y la coloco en uno de sus pechos, el chico se tenso en su sitio – "_tu cuerpo responde por ti"_ – dijo satisfecha _– "solo hay que mirarte bien para darse cuenta, deberías intentar controlarte" _– dijo mirándole de arriba abajo y riéndose al pasar la vista por su entrepierna.

El chico se sonrojo al máximo, intento por todos los medios taparse con su único mano libre sus partes pero todo lo que hacía era en vano.

_"¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta_?"

El chico seguía mudo. Cogió la otra mano del chico y la coloco en su trasero. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, Alice estaba llevando al límite al pobre chico.

_"Te lo voy a volver a preguntar ¿te parezco..?-"_

_"¡Sí!, Dios mío, estoy caliente solo de verte" _–Gritó – "nunca me había sentido así por ninguna mujer"_ –_ La miró con unos ojos ardientes _– "necesito más de ti"_

El chico se fue acercando mas a ella con intención de besarla, pero Alice fue más rápida, se separo de él y le pego una cachetada.

_"Esto es para que aprendas a no meterte con Alice Brando"_ – le pego un rodillazo en la entrepierna que le hizo rugir de dolor _– "y esto para que no vuelvas a insultar a ninguna mujer solo por su físico"_

Entre aplausos de todas las chicas, Alice se vistió, pago el vestido y salió con la cabeza bien alta de la tienda.

Tras dejar a Alice en su casa me dirigí a la mía, tenía que reconocer que había sido un día bastante raro, pero divertido, todos los días no ocurren estas cosas.

Deje las llaves sobre la mesa de entrada y colgué la chaqueta en el perchero.

Me coloque el pijama, abrí las cortinas de par en par, para poder ver las estrellas desde mi cama, me tape hasta la cabeza y deje a mi mente viajar.

Contemplaba el cielo cuando paso una estrella fugaz, y como siempre decía _Alice, solo una estrella fugaz podrá cumplir tu deseo más profundo,_ yo no creo en esas cosas, pero por una vez le hice caso.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en mi deseo más profundo.

_Me gustaría encontrar al amor verdadero._

No es que no me gustara mi vida, de hecho me encanta, tengo un trabajo que me gusta, tengo amigos, mi propia casa…pero me faltaba algo y ese algo es el amor.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté con el ruido de un despertador, que raro, no recordaba haber puesto el despertador, ni tampoco esta música, extrañada, abrí los ojos y me encontré…¿Dónde estaba?, esta no era mi habitación.

Asustada me senté sobre la cama, y vi unos pantalones cortos verdes y…¡mis piernas llenas de pelos!, ¿¡qué estaba pasando!, me levante a toda prisa, justo en frente de la cama había un espejo de cuerpo, me acerque corriendo y lo que vi me sorprendió, el espejo me devolvía la imagen de un joven de _ojos verdes_.

**_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B _**_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_**

Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo, ya sabéis me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, para saber si es buena idea seguir o no, así que espero vuestros R&R :P

¡Bye, Bye!

EiShel Hale...!


	2. Pechos

**¿¡Donde está mi cuerpo!**

**SUMMARY:** Un deseo inofensivo, pronunciado en el momento equivocado, puede hacer que la vida de dos personas de un vuelco de 360º - ¡R&R! -

Disfruten! :)

**_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B **E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Pechos_**

**California**

"_Emmet, no insista"_ – le dije por quinta vez mientras revisaba unos informes.

Era la tercera vez, en dos días que mis dos mejores amigos, - Emmet McCarty y Jasper Whitlock – interrumpían en mi lugar de trabajo, para convencerme de que acudiera a una cita a ciegas, con una chica que ellos elijan.

Esta era la segunda cita que me arreglaban, la primera, a la que fui obligado con una amenaza de Emmet – si no acudía, se pasearía desnudo por toda la zona infantil del hospital. No podía permitirlo, perturbaría a más de cien menores, mi reputación en el hospital quedaría por los suelos y acabarían por despedirme - sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, por lo que no tuve otro remedio.

Me quede más tranquilo cuando me entere de que la chica fue escogida por Jasper, pero ¡Dios mío!, jamás pensé que pasaría una velada tan horrible, ¡esa chica estaba desesperada!, quise matar a Jasper cuando le dio mi numero, me llamaba a todas horas, en una ocasión me dijo que cuando pasaba por mi calle, se quedaba mirando a mi ventana, ¡viendo como encendía y apagaba las luces!, ¡me estaba acosaba!, tuve que cambiarme de numero, incluso de casa y todo gracias a la gran idea de "buscarle novia a Edward".

_"Vamos Edward, no seas cascarrabias_" – habló Jasper

"_He dicho que no. Además aún estoy enfadado contigo" –_ le miré fijamente.

_"¡Pero si de esa cita hace ya tres meses!"_

_"¿Crees que es fácil olvidarlo?¡tuve que mudarme!"_

_"Lo reconozco me equivoque ¿¡cómo iba a saber yo que esa tía era una acosadora!, era tan normal cuando al conocí…"-_ rodé los ojos y volví la vista de nuevo a los informes.

Pero la conversación no se acabo ahí, Emmet siguió molestándome.

"_Solo ve, habla con ella y pasa una velada agradable" _– me repitió de nuevo_._

_"Tu concepto de agradable no es el mismo que el mío" _

Bufó, y se cruzo de brazos.

"_Emmet no me interesa tener una relación con una chica que tu elijas, si la velada con la chica elegida por Jasper fue horrible, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será con la chica que tú elegiste"_

"_Como puedes decir eso si ni siquiera la has visto" _– me acusó _– "necesitas alguien en tu vida y puedes estar seguro que el putón de Tanya no es la mejor opción"_

"_Yo nunca he dicho que Tanya-"_

"_Tanya quiere clavar sus zarpas de nuevo en ti, no ha superado que la dejaras, quiere que seas suyo. Sino ¿Cómo explicas que pidiera su traslado a este hospital? , quiere tenerte vigilado"_

No sé porque, pero algo en las palabras de Emmet me dieron escalofríos.

"_Te voy a decir ciertas cosas sobre tu persona y no quiero que pienses que soy gay" _– me avisó Jasper antes de proseguir, yo solo sonreí_ – "Edward, acéptalo, eres un buen partido para cualquier mujer, eres joven, solo tienes veinticuatro años, ¡soltero!, estas licenciado en medicina, tienes un trabajo estable, eres independiente, atento y paciente. Tienes tus propias metas, eres atractivo y-"_

Estaba quedándome un poco sorprendido con las palabras tan sinceras que salían de la boca de Jasper, pero Emmet no le dejo acabar, porque tras escuchar "atractivo", empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

"_Que pasa Jasper, ahora te van los hombres" – _río.

"_Cállate imbécil, tengo muy claro que me gustan las mujeres, solo intento abrirle los ojos a Edward" _– dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho –_ "y no vuelvas a insinuar eso o te juro que le cuento a Rosalie que cuando no está en casa, te dedicas a rebuscar en su ropa interior y a olerla, incluso en más de una ocasión te las probado, como aquella vez que le rompiste su tanga favorito y le echaste la culpa a la lavadora" _– lo amenazó.

Solo de imaginármelo con el tanga puesto, me entraban arcadas.

Rosalie Hale, era la prometida de Emmet y prima de Jasper y mía, es una chica con mucho carácter, y estoy completamente seguro, de que no le aria ninguna gracia enterarse de que su gran amor, Emmet, había roto su tanga favorito por probárselo.

Esta me la apunto, para poder contraatacar futuras amenazas de Emmet.

"_Tengo mis razones para hacer eso" _– habló Emmet en su defensa.

"_¿Y qué razones son esas?"_ – dijo Jasper arqueando una ceja.

"_Muchas"_ – dijo rápidamente.

"_Emmet ningún tío se pone ropa femenina por gusto"_ – le miró con una sonrisa maligna – "_puedo oler tu miedo"_ – Emmet se tenso – "_¿no será que nos ocultas algo?, a lo mejor tu si que eres gay" _–sonrió victorioso.

"_¡Ni se te ocurre volver a repetirlo!, ¡yo soy un macho!" _– gritó.

No puede evitar reír al verlo golpearse el pecho al decir "macho".

"_Pues entonces ¿Cuáles son tus razones para ponerte ropa interior de chica?"_

Lo miramos a la espera de su confesión, luego de suspirar nos miró.

"_Tenía curiosidad, ¿vale?"_

"_¿De qué_?" –preguntamos Jasper y yo a la vez.

"_Quería saber que se sentía al llevar ropa femenina, saber si eran cómodos los tangas, pero sinceramente es incomodísimo tenia los huevos aplastados y tener un hilo metido por el culo no ayudaba, intente agacharme y levantarme varias veces y mas se me clavaba, además_…"

Emmet estaba muy metido en su explicación, contándonos con todo detalle cómo se sentía cada fibra de su monstruoso cuerpo, incluso lo representaba con sus grandes manos. Jasper tenía la cara desencajada, apretaba con fuerza el reposa brazos y miraba con horror a Emmet. Yo por mi parte no dejaba de ver Emmets en tanga bailando en mi cabeza, esto tenía que acabar o me volvería loco.

_"¡Vale!" _– Levante las manos –"_ ya he tenido suficiente, no quiero volver oír hablar sobre el tanga de Emmet"_

Emmet por fin se calló. Jasper me susurro un rápido _Gracias_ y yo le sonreí en respuesta.

Pegaron a la puerta y tras ella apareció la pequeña figura de Ángela.

"_Perdón si interrumpo, Doctor Masen" –_ se sonrojo Ángela

"_No te preocupes ya habíamos acabado ¿necesitas algo?"_

"_Se te necesita en la segunda planta, acaba de llegar un paciente muy grave"_

"_En seguida bajo"_ – tras ello cerró la puerta sin hacer un ruido.

"_Bueno chicos el deber me llama"_

Me levante y rodee la mesa para salir de mi despacho.

"_Edward"_ – me llamo Emmet

Me volví y le mire con impaciencia – "_¿Sí?"_

"_Hablaremos cuando salgas"_ – me giño un ojo – "_esta noche tienes una cita"_

Suspire con desesperación y salí de allí antes de que empezara de nuevo, podía escuchar cómo se iba apangando la risota de Emmet a medida que me alejaba.

Tras una mañana muy, muy larga, llegue a casa, mientras sacaba mi almuerzo de la nevera y lo calentaba, estaba pensando en las maneras de quitarme a Emmet y su cita de encima.

Podría decirle que hoy tenía que trabajar jornada de tarde y noche, pero no colaría, se sabe mi horario de memoria, tampoco se creería que me hubiera puesto enfermo o que tuviera que visitar a mis padres. Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?.

Me aparte un trozo de lasaña y me senté a la mesa.

Estaba por meterme un pedazo en la boca, cuando escuche el sonido de unas llaves a mi espalda, me gire y encontré a Emmet y a Jasper con un juego de llaves en la mano balanceándolas en mi cara y mirándome divertidos.

"_¿Como narices habéis conseguido un juego de llaves de mi apartamento?"_ – les pregunté enfadado.

"_Lo siento Edward, era necesario"_ – sonrió Emmet _–" las cogimos de tu despacho y le hicimos una copia mientras trabajabas"_

NOTA: nunca dejar nada de suma importancia al alcance de Emmet y Jasper.

"_¡UOOO! ¡Lasaña!"_ – Dijo el grandullón llevándose las manos a la tripa y lamiendo su labio inferior.

"_¡Emmet!, No vuelvas hacer eso ¡Es asqueroso!_ "– dijo Jasper con cara de espanto.

Emmet me miró con cara de cachorro abandonado.

"_Donde entra uno entran tres ¿no?"_ – dijo feliz

Sí que me diera tiempo a decirle nada, se aparto un gran trozo de lasaña y se sentó a comer, o el muy bestia ni siquiera masticaba la comida, simplemente la engullía, aún no acababa de entender como Rosalie podía estar con Emmet, lo que hace el amor.

Jasper también se sirvió un trozo, pero al menos este sabía comer con la boca cerrada.

"_Alguno va a explicarme, porque están aquí en mi casa, sentados en mi mesa, engullendo mi comida"_ – pregunte.

Ambos apartaron sus platos vacios y me miraron.

"_Simplemente hemos venido asegurarnos de que vayas a tu cita" -_ dijo Jasper.

"_Chicos" _dije en advertencia.

Emmet se saco de un bolsillo de su pantalón un papel y me lo entrego.

"_La chica se llama Lauren, es rubia, de ojos azules, delgada y sonrisa sexy, ira vestida con una vestido rojo sangre y se sentara en la barra del PUB El Muelle, estará allí sobre las nueve, no la hagas esperar"_

"_No me gustan las rubias"_

"_Pues ahora te van a gustar" _– me amenazo.

"_Por si se te olvida algo de lo que Emmet te acaba de contar, lo tienes todo apuntado en ese papel"_ – dijo Jasper.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y Emmet me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"_Le he dicho que iras de con unas vaqueros negros y una camisa azul, así que más te vale ponerte la ropa de ese color"_

¡_Pienso contarle a Rosalie lo del tanga! _– dije sin pensar

¡_No te atrevas" _– dijo Emmet _– "te recuerdo que mi pequeña amenaza de pasearme en bolas por la plata infantil del hospital sigue en pie, si le cuentas algo a Rose o no vas a esa cita, te juro que lo hare"_

¡Mierda!, se me había olvidado.

"_Esta será la última cita a la que acuda ¿ha quedado claro?"_

Emmet y Jasper chocaron las palmas sonriendo.

"_Clarísimo" _– dijo Emmet.

Caminaba a paso tranquilo queriendo no llegar nunca, miré mi reloj, las 8:45, iba con tiempo de sobra, estaba un poco nervioso de ver que era lo que me esperaba en el PUB, podría ser cualquier cosa viniendo de Emmet.

_Solo será un par de horas, luego podrás volver a tu vida de siempre,_ intentaba convencerme repitiendo una y otra vez estas palabras, pero en el fondo sabia que esto no podía ser bueno, tenía una corazonada.

Me pare en la puerta y suspire con fuerza _ya estoy aquí,_ la empuje y entre en aquel alborotado local lleno de humo y ruido.

Me acerque a la barra y busque a la chica que me describió Emmet.

La localice en una esquina, era tal y como me dijo, aunque quitaría lo de sonrisa sexy, me daban ganas de vomitar solo de mirar la cara de pervertida que ponía cada vez que lo hacia

Me fui acercando a ella y me senté a su lado, ella volvió la cabeza hacia mí y sonrió,

¡Dios! ¡Mátame!, si aguanto a esta cita, lo considerare como la hazaña jamás lograda por el hombre.

_"Hola guapo"_ – me saludo con su sonrisa permanente en sus labios – _"soy Lauren, tú debes de ser el famoso Edward"_

_"Si, un gusto conocerte"_ – le sonreí forzadamente

Estuvimos hablando de temas triviales hasta que llego la pregunta que hizo que la cita pasara de ser espantosa, a vergonzosa.

_"Y dime ¿Cómo conociste a Emmet?"_

_"¡ Oh!, estaba trabajando cuando lo conocí"_ – respondió

_"¿En que trabajas?"_

_" ¿Emmet no te lo dijo?"_

_"¿Debería haberlo hecho?"-_ estaba un poco asustado por su respuesta.

_"Creo que si"_ – se acerco a mí y bajo un poco el volumen de su voz, para que solo yo le escuchara – _"soy chica de compañía, ya sabes"_ – sonrió.

Quede petrificado, ¿cómo que era chica de compañía? ¡Emmet me había conseguido una cita con una prostituta! ¿¡En que estaba pensando! ¿¡Como no me lo dijo!.

Iba a matar a ese gorila esta misma noche.

_"¿Te ocurre algo?"_ – preguntó con voz sensual.

_"No, no te preocupes"_ – dije intentando aguantar las ganas que tenia de salir de aquí y descuartizar a Emmet –_ "¿Por qué acepaste esta cita?"_

_"Intente llevarme a tu amigo a la cama"_ – sonrió – _"pero él dijo que tenía novia, pero que yo era perfecta pero ti"_

Cerré los puños con fuerza, _te voy a matar Emmet McCarty, juro que te mato_.

_"Me enseño tu foto y dijo que necesitabas a una chica abierta y atrevida como yo, que eras un reprimido sexual y que yo podría cambiar eso, y ya ves aquí me tienes, no podía decir que no" – _se acerco un poco más a mí_ – "no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, eres todo un bombón"_

Emmet acaba de firmar su sentenciar su muerte, ¿¡que yo era un reprimido sexual!, ya puede ir cavando su tumba.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de allí antes de que la cosa se complicara más. Si es que eso podía suceder.

Sonó una melodía y Lauren saco su móvil del bolso.

_"Un segundo"_ – lo descolgó y llevo a su oreja _– "¿Sí?"_ – Pausa- "_pero que cerdo que eres"_ – dijo juguetonamente – "_no sigas, me estoy mojando"_ - ¡Oh dios!, estaba teniendo una conversación con uno de sus clientes en mi presencia. Mátenme ahora – "_ahora nos vemos, ¡bye cerdito!" _– colgó y lo guardo en su bolso – _"perdona Edward pero tengo que dejarte"_

¡Salvado!. Amo a ese _cerdo_.

_"¿Te apetece que nos veamos mañana?"_

_"No puedo"_ – respondí rápidamente.

_"Me das tu numero y-"_

_"No"_ – la corte, me miró confundida – "_dame el tuyo, cuando yo pueda te llamo"_

"_Fantástico"_ - saco un papel y bolígrafo y apunto un número y me lo entregó – "_espero verte pronto, de verdad que me gustas"_

"Adiós"

Arrugue el papel en mi mano, y lo tire a la basura más próxima, tenía un asunto que resolver.

Fui al apartamento de Emmet y aporree la puerta hasta que Jasper me abrió.

_"¿Dónde está Emmet?"_ – dije entrando a la casa.

_"Esta poniéndose el pijama, íbamos a ver una película ya que Rose a tenido que ir a casa de sus padres, ¿tú no deberías estar en la cita?"_ – solté un gruñido y fui a la habitación de Emmet.

Abrí de golpe la puerta y encontré a Emmet en tanga mirándose en el espejo.

_"¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?"_ – le grite con los ojos desorbitados.

Jasper corrió al cuarto al ver que gritaba y cuando vio a Emmet se cayó al suelo de la impresión.

_"Nunca creí que lo vería_" – susurró Jasper –_ "esto es peor que escucharle hablar de ello"_

Emmet se volvió bruscamente y al vernos allí mirándole se puso como un tomate.

_"L-lo siento, y-yo…bue-no y-yo…"-_ balbuceo –_ "¡No pude resistirme!, juro que iba a ponerme el pijama, pero vi este tanga rojo tan sexy que me encanta vérselo puesto a Rose,tan perfectamente doblado y olía tan bien que…¡ tenía que probármelo!, ¡tengo un problema chicos!, ¡no puedo evitarlo! ¡Es como si el tanga me hablara! ¡Emmet debes ponértelo, debes ponértelo!"_ – grito como un completo chiflado, con las manos sobre la cabeza, dejándonos ver el diminuto tanga que tapada solo una pequeña porción de sus partes nobles. ¡Dios era espantoso!.

_"¡Emmet! ¡Tapate! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Tapate!"_ – gritaba Jasper descontrolado.

Emmet en un intento de taparse se dio la vuelta y se agacho para no ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Pero esto fue aún peor, ya que nos dejo un primer plano de su culo tremendamente abierto por culpa del tango, estaba a punto de vomitar, corrí al cuarto de baño y desde allí escuche como Jasper le gritaba.

_"¡Emmet!, ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!"_ – Decía al borde de las lágrimas – "¡_Sacarme los ojos!"_

Después de los malos recuerdos vividos, dejamos que Emmet se cambiara.

Jasper y yo nos fuimos al salón, Jasper estaba sentado a mi lado, tiritando y con la mirada perdida, las únicas palabras que salían de su boca y repetía una y otra vez eran _sacarme los ojos, sacarme los ojos, sacarme los ojos…_, la verdad no lo culpo, eran imágenes horribles, se nos quedaran secuelas de por vida.

Cuando Emmet salió, Jasper dejo de respirar por un momento pero después de que le diera unas palmaditas en el hombro volvió a su estado zombi.

Se sentó frente a nosotros y agacho al cabeza.

_"Yo_"- empezó.

_"No quiero oír ni una palabra sobre lo que ha ocurrido allí dentro_" – le advertí _– "he venido hablar de otra cosa"_

_"Ahora que lo pienso ¿tú no deberías de estar en tu cita?"_ – preguntó. Definitivamente Emmet era retarde.

_"De eso quería hablarte ¿¡como se te ocurre conseguirme una cita con una prostituta!"_

_"¿¡Que!"_ – gritó.

_"Lauren es prostituta, no me vengas ahora con esas, ella me ha contado que tu lo sabías"_

_"Ella me dijo que trabajaba como chica de compañía, no me dijo que fuera prostituta"_ – dijo en su defensa.

_"Pedazo de estúpido, diciendo que trabajaba de "chica de compañía" se refería a que era prostituta"_

_"¡Oh!, ya decía que iba muy ligera de ropa"_

Este chico era desesperante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hueco?.

_"Lo siento Eddy, no lo sabía"_

_"Es obvio que no lo sabías, ¿¡sabes el mal rato que mas hecho pasar!"_

_"Vamos, no habrá sido tan malo"_

_"¡Le llamo un cliente mientras cenábamos!" _– dije cada vez mas enfadado.

_"Mira que eres delicado, primero discriminas a la pobre chica por ser rubia y ahora por ser prostituta"_ – me acusó.

_"Quiere volver a quedar conmigo"_

_"¿Y eso es malo?" –_preguntó extrañado.

_"¡Sí!"_

_"¡Oh venga!, podrás presumir de tener de novia a la chica con más experiencia del mundo"_ – dijo sonriendo.

_"¡Pero te esas oyendo!"_

_" Sí"_ – dijo confundido, definitivamente era estúpido.

"¡Emmet!"

Me levante del sofá y eche al pobre de Jasper sobre mi hombro.

_"Me voy y me llevo a Jasper, ya ha tenido bastantes sobresaltos por hoy, no quiero que muera por pasar un minuto más contigo"_

Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta.

"Si quieres un consejo de un amigo que te quiere y sabe que es lo mejor para ti, vuelve a salir con ella" – dijo feliz.

Controle mis ganas de volverme y pegarle tal tunda que lo dejaría un mes en cama y salí del apartamento de Emmet. Deje a Jasper en su apartamento, me daba cosa dejarlo solo pero el insistió en que estaba bien.

Cuando entre en casa, me apoye contra la puerta y suspire_, Hogar dulce hogar._

Me puse el pijama, y salí al balcón a tomar aire fresco antes de acostarme.

Estos últimos meses habían sido muy raros, en especial, el día de hoy, y las citas…la primera una acosadora y la segunda una prostituta, ¿será que no estoy destinado amar y a ser amado?, suspire, seguro que es eso, si no ¿Dónde está esa chica que se supone que debería amarme? ¿Existe?.

Levante la cabeza y en ese momento paso una estrella fugaz.

_Llévame junto a mi amor._

Agache la cabeza y sonreí . Menuda estupidez, que hago pidiéndole un deseo imposible…yo estoy destinado a vivir solo…

Sintiéndome ridículo entre dentro y cerré la ventana.

Me metí en la cama y puse el despertado. Mañana iré al gimnasio, me sentirá bien.

Desperté con los rayos de sol quemando mi cara, puse mi mano delante de mis ojos y los abrí, sorprendiéndome al ver unas manos finas y pálidas…unas manos de mujer.

Sin pensarlo, lleve mis manos a mi pecho, y note dos bultos. _Pechos, tengo pechos._

¡Que me ha pasado!.

**_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B _**_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_**

Espero que os haya gustado , ya sabéis me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, para saber si es buena idea seguir o no, así que espero vuestros R&R :P

¡Bye, Bye!

EiShel Hale...!


	3. Profesión: psicólogo

**¿¡Donde está mi cuerpo!?**

**SUMMARY:** Un deseo inofensivo, pronunciado en el momento equivocado, puede hacer que la vida de dos personas de un vuelco de 360º

Ho00ola!!

No e podido actualizar antes tengo k estudiar mucho y no tengo apenas tiempor para coger el ordenador ¡lo siento de veras!, pero mas vale tarde que nunca. Mil gracias por vuestro reviews, con 2 capitulos ya tengo ¡51 REVIEWS!, es alucinante :D

Sin mas rollos.

Disfruten ;)

**_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B **E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_**

**Capitulo 3**

**Profesión: psicólogo**

**California**

Vale. _Bella, tranquilízate._

_Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala._

¿¡Quien es este joven de ojos esmeraldas!?

_Si no me equivoco eres tu Bella…_

¿¡Como voy a ser yo!? ,¿¡A quien pertenece este cuerpo!? ,¿¡Dónde me encuentro!?.

_Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala._

¡Tengo pelos en las piernas!, ¡Esta no son mis manos!, ¡Ni este mi cuerpo!

_¡Quieres tranquilizarte!_

¡Yo soy una mujer!, ¡Una mujer!

¡Oh Dios!, ¡Estoy hablando sola!

_No estas hablando sola._

¡Oh Dios mío!, ¡Ayúdame!.

Dios se que no te e prestado tanta atención como te mereces, pero por favor ¡ayúdame!. Cometí muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, no rezo cada noche y no voy a misa desde que hice la primera comunión, pero si eres tan amable como dices ser y ayudas a quien mas lo necesita, ¡Dime que me a pasado!.

Si lo haces juro ir a misa cada domingo y rezar cada noche.

_Bella, estas delirando._

¿Por qué me a pasado esto a mi?.

Toque mi pelo, mi cara, mis labios, mi cuello, mis brazos, mi pecho, mis piernas…¿¡Por qué digo MI!?.

_Respira._

En un acto reflejo lleve las manos a la cabeza.

- _¡Quieres dejar de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! – _grite.

_No puedo callarme, soy tu subconsciente._

- _¡Maldito subconsciente! _– volví a gritar.

¡Oh Dios!, ¡esta no es mi voz!.

Esta voz es tremendamente irresistible, dulce, aterciopelada y masculina…¡Es la voz de un hombre!, ¡Un hombre!, ¡Es la voz de un irresistible hombre!

_Esto es un pasó, al fin lo reconoces._

Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente varias veces.

Cuando me encontré mas tranquila los volví abrir y me decidí a mirar más detenidamente la figura que me devolvía el espejo.

Era un joven de mas o menos mi edad, era bastante alto yo diría que un metro ochenta y pico y tenia una brillante piel nívea. Preferí dejar el rostro para el final y empezar con el cuerpo, ya que aún me chocaba mirarme a la cara y no verme a mí.

Los músculos de sus brazos y pecho estaban bastante desarrollados, se apreciaban bastante bien debido a que la tela de su pijama era _muy_ fina, mire las piernas que también estaban bastante musculosas y se apreciaban aún mejor que el pecho, ya que llevaba pantalones cortos.

Cuando volviera todo a la normalidad tendría que decirle a Alice que estábamos equivocadas, el hombre perfecto existe.

_Bella deja de fantasear ya no eres una niña, ¡estas babeando por un reflejo!._

Quieres callarte.

Respire tres veces antes de subir la vista a mi cara, me quede sin respirar unos segundos para luego soltarlo todo de golpe.

Su pelo desordenado y del color del bronce, haciendo un hermoso contracte con su blanca piel, caía sobre sus ojos de un color esmeralda que quitaba el aliento, sus pestañas eran negras y espesas, haciendo aún mas irresistible sus ojos, sus facciones era asimétricas, y su boca, ¡Dios mío que boca!.

Sonreí tras mis pensamientos y quede aún mas hipnotizada por su boca, sus labios estirados en una sonrisa torcida, dejando ver unos dientes perfectos y blancos.

_¡Bella te estas enamorando de tu nuevo cuerpo!_

¡Eso nunca!.

Vale. Tenía que averiguar, quien soy, donde estoy, como me llamo, y que me a pasado. Genial. Esto es a lo que yo llamo un fin de semana ajetreado.

_Ding, dong._

¿Eso es el timbre de una puerta?.

Es el timbre de TU puerta Bella.

¿Y donde esta la puerta?.

Eche un vistazo a mi alrededor y vi dos puerta, corrí hacia una de ellas llevándome a un amplio lavabo. Esta no es. Corrí hacia la otra que daba a un pasillo.

_Ding, dong._

- _Enseguida abro _– grite.

Que exigente es la gente.

Corrí por todo el pasillo abriendo y cerrando puertas hasta dar con la puerta de entrada.

_Ding, dong._

- _Quieres dejar de pegar_ – dije cabreada mientras abría la puerta –_ no estoy sorda...digo sordo._

Plantado en la puerta había un chico de mas o menos mi altura, era rubio y de ojos azules, incluso tenia la piel tan pálida como yo, tenia la mirada perdida, unas marcadas ojeras y murmuraba algo entre dientes que no llegaba a escuchar.

Si te fijabas bien tenia un gran parecido con el maniquí al que se aferro Alice en el centro comercial...solo que sin ojeras.

-_ ¿Quién eres?_ – pregunte asustada.

El chico no respondió pero estiro la mano y me entrego una carta.

_Edward, no se que narices le habéis echo tu y Emmet al pobre de Jasper, cuando le preguntaba a Emmet, este lloriqueaba y pedía perdón ¡a Dios sabe que!. Esta mañana, cuando fui a recoger a Jasper, me lo encontré acurrucado en la cama balanceándose y murmurando algo de sacar los ojos, ¡Que le habéis echo!, te lo dejo en tu puerta por que no puedo faltar al trabajo y tu tienes dia libre en el hospital._

_Esta noche Japser y yo tenemos que acudir a una cena de trabajo y el no puede faltar, mas os vale a ti y a Emmet solucionar esto pronto, os juro que como para las diez de esta noche Jasper no vuelva a ser el chico de siempre, ¡OS CORTARE LOS HUEVOS Y ME LOS PONDRE DE PENDIENTES!, ¿A quedado claro?._

_Un beso. De tu quería prima Rose, que te quiere._

La boca se me abría ligeramente a medida que leí la carta.

Agradecía en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que no fuera ella la que me hubiera entregado la carta en persona, o aún pero que me lo dijera ella misma, si por escrito ya da miedo, no quiero imaginármelo saliendo de su boca.

Analice una vez más la carta y averigüe varias cosas sobre mi persona.

1º Me llamaba Edward, que nombre tan anticuado y formal para un chito tan atractivo...

No te desvíes del tema Bella.

2º Trabajo en un hospital, genial, espero que este de vacaciones, por que no quiero ser responsable de matar a nadie.

3º La tal Rose esta es mi prima y …el tal Emmet y este aquí plantado en mi puerta que se llamaba…Jasper, son conocidos míos, posiblemente amigos.

Por último, el 4º y más importante, que NO puedo olvidar, el tal Emmet y yo le hicimos algo a este chico y tengo que solucionarlo para esta noche si no quiero dejar estéril a este cuerpo.

_- …ojos_ – murmuro.

_- ¿Qué has dicho?_ – le pregunte.

Me miró y volvió agachar la cabeza.

Esto iba hacer difícil. Tendremos que jugar a los psicólogos por unas horas.

_- Venga entremos._

Le agarre de los hombros y lo metí dentro de la casa.

Abrí un par de puertas mas hasta dar con el salón, entre y senté a Jasper en un sillón.

_- Vamos a ver…¿tu nombre es Jasper no?_

Me miró un poco sorprendido.

_- ¿Qué te a pasado?_

_- Edward_… - dijo extrañado.

-_ Eh…si_

_- ¿Qué te has tomado?_

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo de a noche?_

_- Eh…pues…no…_

Jasper abrió mucho los ojos y se abalanzo sobre mí, cogiendo mis hombros con fuerza y acercando su cara a la mía.

_- ¿¡Que te has tomado!?_ – sus ojos brillaban encolerizados.

Trague con dificultad y la verdad sentí miedo, este tipo estaba demente.

_- ¡Eres medico! –_ siguió hablando – _tenias alguna pastilla para olvidar lo de a noche y no me diste ni una ¡Ni una!._

_- Venga Jasper, vamos a tranquilizarnos_ – hice ademan de alejarlo de mi pero el me lo impidió acercándose mas, parecía en cualquier momento iba a sacar el cuchillo y me iba degollar.

Se alejo de mi y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, mordiéndose las unas histérico.

De repente sonó una melodía, Jasper saco el móvil de su bolsillo y me lo lanzo, en la pantalla ponía "Rose". Claramente me acojone.

-_ Diga… _

_- Hola Edward, habla Rose._

_- ¿Qu-que querías?_

_- Quería saber si estabas ayudando_ a Jasper?

- Claro…

-_ Te noto asustado, ¿tienes presente mi amenaza?_ – pregunto fríamente.

- _Podría decirse que si_ – pero que se había creído.

- _Lo ves Edward, hablando se entiende la gente, ¿Por qué haces que me enfade y te amenace?._

_- Pero si en ningún momento e hablado contigo para enfadarte._

_- Me has enfadado con el simple echo de participar en crearle un trauma a el pobre de Jasper el mismo dio de la reunión._

_- Pero…_

_- No hay peros que valgan, acabo de llamar a Emmet y va para tu casa, pasare a recogerlo a la diez, espero no decepcionarme y tener que…bueno ya sabes no me hagas repetirlo estoy en publico –_ ríe con malicia – _adiós Edward._

Colgué el teléfono y lo deje sobre la mesa.

Estoy metida en un lio enorme, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudar a este chico?, espero volver a mi cuerpo antes de que den las diez de la noche. Suspiro y le vuelvo a mirar, el me mira confundido.

-_ Como has podido olvidarlo todo_ – volvió a la carga – _no te acuerdas de la cita a la que te obligamos a ir_ – al menos se que estoy soltera y sin compromiso - _, ni de que la chica de tu cita fue un puta_ - ¿UNA PUTA?, ya decía yo que este chico era demasiado perfecto, ¡LE VAN LAS PUTAS! - _tampoco te acuerdas cuando llegaste a casa de Emmet enfadado y entramos a su cuarto y estaba… ¡Oh Dios fue horrible!_ – se llevo las manos a la cabeza –_ Emmet estaba, Emmet estaba ¡en tanga!, no en cualquier tanga, tenia puesto el tanga de Rose, ¿¡de verdad que no te acuerdas!?_ –grito mirándome – _fue tan traumático, no había visto nada tan horrible en mi vida… su-su cosa…¡le colgaba por un lado! Y cuando se agacho… ¡Oh Dios!._

_- El tal Emmet, ¿es ...gay?._

_- Emmet, ¡No!, y si lo es, por su propia vida que jamás lo diga._

-_ ¿Por qué? –_ pregunte extrañada.

_- Por que Emmet es el novio y prometido de Rose, ¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si Emmet fuera gay?, Rose lo mataría y luego descargaría su ira sobrante sobre nosotros_ – dijo aún mas nervioso.

_- Lo entiendo_ - ¿pero quien demonios es esta chica?, ¿el diablo en persona?, tiene acojonado a todos los hombres.

_- ¿Tampoco recuerdas que Emmet y Rose están prometidos?_

_- No, digo si, solo que no me había parado a pensarlo_ – que excusa mas pobre.

_- Edward esta a sido la noche mas horrible de mi vida, no e podido dormir cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Emmet._

_- ¿En tanga?_

- _Si, pero de posturas diferentes, y siempre decía "Me pones caliente", mientras pasaba un dedo por su boca, ¡era repulsivo!-_ se sacudió.

Escuche como alguien abría la puerta de la casa y entraba con grandes zancadas.

Allí parado en la puerta del salón, había un chico de una altura impresionante, cuya figura musculosa aterrorizaba, tenia las manos en su vientre mientras la retorcía como un niño pequeño, tenia el pelo rizado unos grandes ojos oscuros y una cara infantil.

-_ ¡Oh no!_ – susurro Jasper acurrucándose en el sofá.

Solo por su reacción supe quien era.

_- Emmet_

_- Yo...Edward lo siento de verdad…no pude evitarlo…no quería que vosotros me vierais, pero…tengo un problema_ – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

_El primer paso es reconocerlo. Bien echo Emmet._

-_ Por que no te sientas._

Se sentó a un lado de Jasper.

- _¿Estas al tanto de la amenaza de Rose?_ – le pregunte a Emmet.

-_ Me dijo que lo había pensado mejor, y que solo te cortaría los huevos a ti, que a mi me dejaría sin sexo tres meses y luego me los cortaría_ – dijo entre lloriqueos, ¿es que los hombres no pueden vivir sin sexo? ¿ y por que a mi si me los corta si fue su prometido quien le creo el trauma?.

-_ ¿No le abras contado nada a Rose?_ – dijo asustado, hasta su prometido le tenia miedo, hay que tener valor de casarse con ella.

-_ ¿Debería contarle algo?_

_- ¡No!, al revés, me prometiste a noche que no le dirías a Rose nada sobre lo ocurrido con el tanga, ¡me mataría!._

- _No le diré nada tranquilo, pero tienes que prometer ahora mismo que no lo volverás hacer, no queremos buscarnos más problemas con Rose_ – se quedo pensativo, se sonrojo y escondió la cabeza, jasper lo observaba con miedo y yo con ¿desconcierto?

-_ La verdad es que…_

-_ ¡Oh no!, ni se te ocurra decirlo_ – dijo Jasper alejándose mas de el.

-_ ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- ¡Lo e vuelto hacer!_ – se levanto del sofá y bajo sus pantalones, dejándonos ver un mini-tanga rosa, que no tapaba al completo su _"cosa"_ , con unas letras plateadas que decía _"Propiedad privada. Solo grandes"._

-_ ¡Oh Dios!, ¡Otra vez las mismas imágenes no, por favor!_- grito Jasper tapándose los ojos.-_ ¡Súbete los putos pantalones desvergonzado!._

Mi sonrojo iba en aumento, ¿¡Por que Rose a enviado a Emmet!? ,¡lo a empeorado todo!.

¡Que difícil es ser psicólogo!. ¡Y hombre!.

**_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_**

Espero que os aya gustado, el proximo capitulo sera desde el punto de vista de Edward y ya vereis como se las apaña jeje. Queria deciros k e actualizado Falses Appaerances y que pronto actualziare The Holiday. Dajadme reviews! me acen muy feliz!

¡Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!

¡Bye, Bye!

EiShel Hale...!


	4. Conociendo mi nuevo cuerpo

**¿¡Donde está mi cuerpo!?**

**SUMMARY:** Un deseo inofensivo, pronunciado en el momento equivocado, puede hacer que la vida de dos personas de un vuelco de 360º -- ¡R&R! --

Ho00ola!

Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de este fic, que parece estar gustando bastante =), ¡**82 **reviews en tan solo **3** capítulos!, no sabéis lo feliz que soy =P.

Espero de todo corazón que siga siendo asi.

Disfruten!.

**_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B **E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_**

**Capitulo 4**

**Conociendo mi nuevo cuerpo**

**Londres.**

¡Que me ha pasado!

Desesperado – o debería decir _desesperada_ –, me levante de la cama – de cuya habitación no reconocía – y corrí hacia la primera puerta que vi entreabierta, que desde mi posición, parecía un lavabo.

Me introduje en ella, no sin antes tropezar con mis propios pies, estar a punto de caer al suelo, y dar de lleno contra las baldosas – algo que nunca me había ocurrido, ya que controlaba bastante bien mi equilibrio – conseguí caer sobre las palmas de _mis_ manos, cosa, que al volver a verlas me choco bastante, me levante a toda prisa e ingrese al cuarto.

Justo a la derecha había un gran espejo, tenía miedo de mirarme y no ver mi reflejo. Trague pesadamente y con pasos lentos me dirigí valientemente al él.

El espejo me devolvía el reflejo de una hermosa mujer.

Cabello oscuro, largo y ondulado, ojos grandes, expresivos, brillantes, y de un intenso color chocolate, cara acorazonada con rasgos dulces e inocentes, unos labios carnosos e irresistibles, los cuales tenían un color rojizo – al igual que sus mejilla – que destacaban sobre su piel pálida y suave.

Me quede más del tiempo necesario observando el bello rostro reflejado en el espejo, aun sorprendido por el hecho de que no fuera _yo_ el que se reflejara en el.

No quise pensar en que era lo que me había ocurrido, prefería seguir observando la imagen del espejo.

Baje mi mirada por la silueta femenina, parándome en cada una de sus curvas y grabándolas en _mi_ memoria.

Tenía un cuerpo bastante bonito, digno de la admiración de cualquier hombre.

Era delgada, pero no en exceso, no tenia los huesos marcados como algunas chicas, simplemente, era perfecto. Levante un poco la camiseta y deje a la vista un perfecto vientre plano acompañado de una estrecha cintura, sus piernas era preciosas y su trasero… ¡Vaya trasero!, era pequeño y respingón, algo que me gustaba en las chicas.

Después de disfrutar la magnífica vista, subí los ojos a la posición de los pechos.

Moví mis manos con suavidad sobre aquellos dos bultos – antes de que despertara, inexistentes – sobre mi pecho, eran realmente suaves, y tenía que reconocerlo para estas manos tan frágiles y pequeñas eran un poco grandes, pero para unas manos como _eran _las mías realmente cabían a la perfección, y eso era algo que me encantaba.

Muchos piensan – entre ellos incluyo a Emmet y a Jasper en parte – que es patético que a mis veinticuatro años aun no me haya acostado con ninguna mujer. Sinceramente es que nunca encontré a la mujer perfecta para entregarme en cuerpo y alma, pero hay algo extraño en esta chica, que hace que me vuelva loco solo con ver sus ojos, y despierta nuevas emociones en mi.

Por un momento la cruda realidad me golpeo en la cara.

¡Pero qué hago!. ¿¡Porque pienso en eso!?.

¿¡Estoy insinuando que me acostaría con ella!?. ¿¡Con el que ahora es _mi _cuerpo!?.

¡Yo no soy así!. ¡Parezco un pervertido!. ¡Un desesperado!.

Moví _mi_ cabeza de un lado a otro despejándome de_ todo_ tipo de pensamientos impuros e intentar olvidar mis actos.

Debo centrarme en lo más importa, ¿Es esto real?, y si es real, ¿Cómo ha pasado? y ¿Dónde estoy?.

Decidí comprobarlo y me pegue un pellizco en el brazo.

_"¡Ay!"_ – chille inconscientemente.

Definitivamente no estaba soñando, era todo tan real, como los pensamientos impuros que estaba teniendo hace un minuto, es más, incluso me gusto el sonido de _mi _voz al pegar el pequeño chillido, tan dulce e inocente, era como música para _mis_ oídos.

Mire el brazo en donde me había pellizcado, estaba bastante colorado y dolía un poco, _quizás pellizque demasiado fuerte,_ algo me hizo pensar que en cuestiones de minutos tendría una fea marca morada sobre ese mismo lugar.

Estaba un poco sorprendido de mi reacción, lo normal hubiera sido gritar al ver que soy una chica, en vez de el Edward de siempre, pero por alguna razón – que no llego entender –, no veo tan malo el hecho de estar encerrado en el cuerpo de una mujer, no es que mi sueño fuera siempre convertirme en mujer, pero soy de los que piensa que el destino nos hace pasar por ciertas cosas – por muy extraño que sean –, con el propósito de que nos demos cuenta de algo, por lo que, si estoy encerrado en el cuerpo de una hermosa chica, ¿Algún significado tiene que tener?, pero, ¿Cuál?.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que no me fije en la silueta que se coloco delante de la puerta, hasta que escuche un gruñido, mire rápidamente en la dirección del sonido, para encontrarme con un perro de color rojizo, que me miraba con unos profundos ojos negros, cargados de odio.

_Habrá percibido que no soy su dueña._ Pensé.

Sentí como la sangre se me iba de las venas, nunca les tuve miedo a los animales, excepto a los perros, a los que odiaba, tuve una mala experiencia de pequeño con el perro de mi vecino y no quería verlos ni en pintura, volvió a gruñirme mientras entraba al lavabo y me hacia retroceder.

_"Tranquilo, no voy hacerte nada"_ – intente calmarlo, sin éxito.

La canción Claro de Luna sonó desde la habitación, haciendo que el chucho se distrajera, _salvado._ Pensé.

Sin perder la oportunidad, corrí fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, sin dejar salir al chucho. El perro comenzó a ladrar y arañar la puerta, yo simplemente lo ignore. Volvió a sonar Claro de Luna y me di cuenta que provenía de un móvil que reposaba sobre el escritorio, con paso calmado me acerque a él.

**Ali =)**

Rezaba la pantalla.

_"¿Si?"_ – pregunte.

_"¿Bella?, ¿Dónde te has metido?, llevo toda la mañana llamándote y no contestas, me tenias muy preocupada"_ – dijo la voz de una chica con tono de reproche.

¿Bella?, que nombre tan hermoso…tan hermoso como la dueña.

_"¿Bella?, ¿Me estas escuchando?"_ - dijo aun mas enfadada.

_"Si, l-lo siento"_ – dude sin saber bien que responder.

_"Si deberías sentirlo, me has tenido histérica toda la mañana, ya pensaba que no volverías hablarme por lo sucedido ayer en el centro comercial"_ – bufo – _" bueno ya que estamos para eso te había llamado, quería recompensarte por lo que sucedido ayer, y tranquila no te llevare de compras"_ – se apresuro a decir.

_"¿Entonces?"_ – pregunte un poco perdido en la conversación.

_"En cinco minutos estaré en tu casa, tengo planeado invitarte al cine y luego ir a tomar algo"_ – iba a decirle que no iba a poder ser, pero ella hablo antes de que pudiera – _"tengo que dejarte se acaba de poner el semáforo en rojo, ¡ahora nos vemos!"_ – colgó.

¡Genial!, hagamos un rápido resumen de la mañana, me he despertado en el cuerpo de una mujer, no entiendo porque ha pasado ni como, ¡Ni siquiera sé si sigo en California!, un perro por poco se me echa encima, recibo una llamada de seguramente una _amiga_, obligándome – literalmente – a salir con ella y sin darme tiempo ni siquiera a negarme, _¡Fantástico!._ Pensé con sarcasmo.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a soltar el teléfono cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Salí de la habitación y guiándome por el insistente sonido del timbre llegue a la puerta. Cuando la abrí me encontré con un duende, una chica bajita, delgada y pálida, con el pelo negro, corto y bastante desordenado, en sus labios bailaba una enorme sonrisa.

_"¡Bella!, ¿Qué haces que aun no estás vestida?"_ – me regaño.

Sí que me diera tiempo a responder – de nuevo – me empujo – con bastante fuerza para ser tan pequeña –, hacia el dormitorio, plantándome delante de un armario en tonos azul y blanco.

_"Escoge la ropa, date una ducha y vístete"_ – me ordeno.

El chucho volvió a ladrar llamando la atención de la tal Alice, miro hacia el baño y sonrió.

_"Menos mal que encerraste a esa vestía, no lo soporto"_ – dijo feliz – _"Por cierto, ¿No tenias que llevar a Jacob hoy en la mañana a casa de tu padre?" _– pregunto alzando una ceja.

_"¿Jacob?"_ – pregunte

_"Si, el chucho que malcrías desde que te lo dejo tu padre para que lo cuidaras hace dos semanas"_ – dijo enfadada – _" Tenias que devolvérselo hoy en la mañana, ya llego del viaje de negocios"_ – siguió hablando.

_"Lo olvide"_ – dije sin saber bien que decir, me aliviaba saber que el perro no me pertenecía.

Jacob volvió a gruñir.

_"Sera mejor que ignores al maldito perro y vayas a hacer lo que te dije, ya es medio día, tienes que comer y si no te das prisa no llegaremos al cine a tiempo, ¡ya compre las entradas!"_ – dijo sonriendo –_ "traje tu almuerzo, no te preocupes no fue cocinado por mí, no le hará daño a tu estomago"_ – me aseguró.

No quise ni preguntar porque me dijo eso, seguramente ya abría intoxicado a esta chica más de una vez.

Abrí las puertas del armario y me quede como un bobo mirando el interior sin saber bien que ponerme, la verdad toda la ropa que estaba viendo era un poco…sosa, no quiero decir que sea anticuada, ni tampoco formal, pero para una chica tan joven y hermosa como era este cuerpo, no era la ropa más adecuada para lucirse, parecía más bien que vistiéndose así quisiera pasar desapercibida.

_"¿Solo tengo esto?"_ – dije mirando a la chica.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y su boca decayó un poco.

_"¿Qué has dicho?"_ – dijo con voz asustada.

Y la verdad también me estaba empezando asustar yo.

_"Q-que si s-solo tengo esta r-ropa"_ – dije tartamudeando y tangando pesadamente.

No sé si me sorprendió mas el hecho de que me agarrara de los hombros con fuerza, mientras pegaba su diminuta cara a la mía, o que unas gruesas lágrimas se deslizaran por su perfecto cutis.

_"¿E-estas bien?" –_ pregunte asustado por haber dicho algo que no debiera.

_"Estoy más que bien, ¡Estoy feliz!"_ – Dijo abrazándome –_ "¡Bella has madurado!, por fin aceptas que tu ropa es horrible para una chica tan linda como tú" _– dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y por un momento me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

La tal Ali se puso como loca, salió disparada de la habitación volviendo al segundo con cara de ansiedad y bolsas de basura en su mano, comenzó a sacar toda la ropa del armario y a echarla en las bolsas, cuando acabo se dirigió a mi aun sonriendo, me estaba empezando a dar un poco de miedo.

_"¿Bella donde esta lo que te compre ayer?"_ – pregunto ansiosa.

_"No sé"_ – respondí y era la pura verdad.

Volvió a salir disparada de la habitación y volvió corriendo un monto de bolsas en sus manos, las dejo sobre la cama y empezó a clasificar la ropa de su interior. La mayoría las echaba en las bolsas de basura, con frases como "esto es horrible", "deberían matar al que junto estos colores", y tan solo tres conjuntos se salvaron.

_"Perdona Ali, pero ¿no se supone que todas esas bolsas son ropas nuevas?"_ – pregunte por su forma de clasificar la ropa.

_"Si, pero esas"_ – dijo señalando las bolsas – _"son las horribles que tu elegiste y que no pienso hacer que te pongas, y estas "_ – señalo los tres conjuntos –_ "son tres precioso conjuntos que YO misma elegí y los cole en tus bolsas"_ – dijo sonriendo – _"Presentía que ibas a cambiar de opinión sobre tu ropa, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, jamás pensé poder convencerte ya que eres tan cabezota"._

Tenía que decir que esta chica lo tenía todo muy bien planeado, por un momento sentí pena por la dueña de este cuerpo, porque la verdad a esta chica se la veía bastante insistente, tenia remordimientos por haber hecho mi comentario sobre la ropa y destruir toda su barrera para impedir que este duende cambiara sus cosas, _perdóname._ Dije mirando _mi_ cuerpo.

_"Como ya tengo planeado el día de hoy, no podremos salir a comprarte un armario nuevo, así que, toma"_ – dijo tendiéndome una toalla – _"ve a ducharte, mañana iremos al centro comercial"_ – dijo dando saltitos.

Cogí la toalla de sus manos y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, pero la voz de Alice me freno antes de poder coger el pomo.

_"Piensas sacar a esa vestía de hay"_ – dijo un tanto asustada, ya no era el único.

_"¿Donde me baño entonces?"_ – pregunte.

_"En el otro baño"_ – me cogió del brazo y me guio por el pasillo hasta pararse delante de una puerta. _"Ya puedes empezar, yo mientras calentare tu comida"._

Entre en el baño y deje la toalla sobre el lavabo, comencé a quitarme la camiseta cuando se me congelaron los brazos alrededor de ella, ¿Estoy a punto de ver a esta Diosa sin ropa?, estaba tan distraído con Ali, que por un momento olvide que no estaba en mi cuerpo.

Solo el hecho de pensar en ver el reflejo de este cuerpo desnudo, hacia que me sonrojara al máximo._ ¿Qué debo hacer?, me desnudo, ¿o no?._ Pensé

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento la voz de Alice sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

_"Más te vale que metas tu bonito trasero en la ducha, si no quieres que sea yo misma quien lo haga" –_ grito, y eso fue más que suficiente para que me decidiera.

Decidí darle la espalda al espejo y cerrar los ojos para no ver nada.

Me quite la camiseta y el pantalón, con sumo cuidado de no tocar ciertas partes. Vale, tranquilo ya solo queda la ropa interior. Lleve las manos a la espalda y con un temblor en los dedos – que no creía tener hasta eso momento –, desabroche torpemente el broche. Estuve a punto de abrir los ojos pero me contuve. _Mantenlos cerrado, mantenlos cerrados, ¿Qué diría Esme si supiera que no te has comportado como el caballero que te educo?._ Me reproche.

Deslice los brazos fuera del sujetador y lo deje caer al suelo. Uf, un problema menos. Lleve las manos a la cadera y deslice mis dedos por el fino y delicado elástico, y fui deslizándolo hacia abajo, cuando tuve las bragas a los pies, levante despacio cada uno hasta deshacerme de su atadura.

De acuerdo. Ya estaba desnudo/desnuda, con paso torpe y agarrándome a lavabo para no caer – ya que aun llevaba los ojos cerrados –, fui hacia la bañera.

Cuando entre, abrí el grifo y espere a que el agua se calentara.

_Ahora viene la parte más difícil._ Pensé

No podía remediarlo, tendría que tocar cada parte del cuerpo de esta Diosa, sabía que iba a ser duro, pero era necesario, tendría los ojos cerrados, para de esta manera no sentirme tan mal conmigo mismo.

Me metí debajo de la regadera y deje que me mojara, a ciegas atine a buscar el champú y me lo expandí por la cabeza, cuando termine me enjuague el largo cabello y alargue la mano para coger el gel.

"_Perdóname mama, por lo que estoy a punto de hacer"_ – dije sin poder evitarlo.

Con mi temblorosa mano empecé a enjabonar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Fui con cuidado, cuando comencé a pasar mi mano por mis pechos, creía que iba a morir de felicidad, los pechos eran tan suaves, estuve tentado de abrir los ojos y echarle un rápido vistazo, pero entonces la voz de Esme resonó en mi cabeza. _¡Mantén los ojos cerrados, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, yo no te eduque para que hicieras eso!_. Usando la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, deslice las manos hacia abajo, pero aunque dejara los pechos, aun había otras partes del cuerpo que me preocupaban.

Manteniendo mi autocontrol a raya, conseguí terminar de enjabonarme todo el cuerpo – incluida esas partes que tanto temía –, tenía que decir que me costó bastante no abrir los ojos en ciertos momentos.

Con los ojos aun cerrados me salí de la bañera y lie una toalla en mi cuerpo. Seguro de que estaba completamente tapado/tapada, abrí los ojos.

Orgulloso de mi autocontrol fui devuelta a la habitación para vestirme, sobre la cama había unos jeans ajustados en azul marino, una camiseta de tiras en azul cielo, y justo al lado, un delicado sujetador blanco de encaje y una tanga a conjunto. Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

Alice entro en ese momento en la habitación.

_"¿Aun no te has vestido?"_ – Dijo ofuscada – _"No vamos a llegar a tiempo"_ – me acuso y con paso decidió sé hacer a mi – _"Ya está bien de andarse con contemplaciones" _– no sabía a qué se refería hasta que vi como, a una velocidad inimaginable me quito la toalla que rodeaba mi cuerpo.

_Mis_ ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, y en ese momento una vergüenza enorme me recorrió por dentro, voltee para evitar su mirada enfada mientras cogía la ropa interior para entregármela, sin contar que justo detrás mía había un espejo, dejándome ver de pies a cabeza mi silueta desnuda.

Quede tan sorprendido/sorprendida, que no pude despegar los ojos del reflejo.

**_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_** _E&B E&B E&B**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ **_E&B E&B E&B_**

¿Qué les pareció?, bueno…puede que este capítulo sea un poco flojo, pero era estrictamente necesario =).

**_Me gustaría que todos leyeran lo que tengo que decirles a continuación:_**

**1-** He estado pensando en algunas escenas (con lemons) que me gustaría incluir en futuros capítulos de este fic, pero antes quería comentarlo con vosotras, entonces ay va, ¿Queréis que pase este fic a M o lo dejo en T y olvido esas escenas?. Lo dejo a vuestra elección.

**2-** Tengo los títulos de los 10 primeros capítulos de este fic (pueden ser modificados pero no lo creo), he pensado en dejároslo para que os vayáis haciendo vuestras propias ideas sobre los próximos capítulos =).

**1-Ojos Verdes. (POV Bella)**

**2- Pechos. (POV Edward)**

**3- Profesión: Psicólogo. (POV Bella)**

**4- Conociendo mi nuevo cuerpo. (POV Edward)**

5-Lo positivo de ser un chico. (POV Bella)

6-¡Acosadores! (POV Edward)

7- ¿¡Tener sexo en un hospital!? (POV Bella)

8- Lo negativo de ser una chica. (POV Edward)

9- ¡Ya no aguanto más! (POV Bella)

10- Cara a cara. (POV Edward)

...

3- Bueno como ya sabéis (o supongo que sabéis), he subido una nueva historia **I Love You!.** Tenía dos historias en mente esta y otra que se llama **Hechizo de Amor**, al final me decidí por** I Love You**, pero en mi cabeza sigue rondando la otra y me aria muchísima ilusión escribirla, pero antes de arriesgarme a comprometerme con vosotras con otra historia, quería estar completamente segura de que os gusta la idea y vais a leerla, por eso aquí os dejo un resumen:

**Hechizo de Amor:** UA&UH. E&B. Alice y Bella, en un momento infantil y de diversión, deciden hacer caso a el sueño insistente que tiene Alice cada noche, deben hacer una pócima de amor, y de esta manera tendrán a cualquier chico a sus pies.

Bella no cree en esas cosas, pero todo cambia cuando por "accidente" la maldita poción cae en manos de Edward, el hermano de Alice . ¿Qué pasara?.

Espero que esto sea suficiente =). A mí personalmente me gusta la idea, pero quiero saber si a vosotras también.

**4-** Quería **advertiros,** de que si en algún momento tardo más de dos semanas en actualizar un capitulo de algún fic, no crean que lo he abandonado, simplemente puede ser por cuatro razones: época de exámenes, problemas personales, ordenador muerto o bloqueo sobre el fic. Lo digo porque ya ha pasado con otras autoras el que mucha lectoras pensaban que habían abandonado el fic y no era así =).

**5-** Por haber tardado tanto en actualizar aquí les dejo un cachito del próximo capítulo. **Lo positivo de ser un chico (POV Bella):**

_"¿Estoy muerta?, porque esto no puede ser otra cosa que un sueño, o el cielo. Si no, ¿Cómo podía estar rodeada de chicos desnudos?."_

Bueno con esto ya acabe, la próxima actualización será de **The Holiday.**

_**Espero sus reviews!, y en ellos vuestra opinión sobre el introducir lemons y mi nueva historia.**_

_Bye, Bye!_

_EiShel Hale…!_


	5. Lo positivo de ser un chico

**¿¡Dónde está mi cuerpo!?**

**SUMMARY:** Un deseo inofensivo, pronunciado en el momento equivocado, puede hacer que la vida de dos personas de un vuelco de 360º -- ¡R&R! --

Ho00ola!

Soy súper-feliz =), ¡**115 **reviews, en tan solo **4** capítulos!, ¡pasé los** 100**!. Muchas gracias de veras – dando saltitos como Alice –.

Dejando de lado mis estupideces, aquí les traigo mis delirios xD.

Disfruten! =)

_**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ _**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B__**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ _**E&B E&B E&B**_

**Capitulo 5**

**Lo positivo de ser un chico**

**California.**

Después de controlar a un muy descontrolado Emmet – Tras el gran espectáculo, salió corriendo fuera de la casa, y se paseo por todo el edificio en tanga, perturbando al hijo menor de la vecina de tan solo siete años, que venía de comprar chuches, él que comenzó a llorar y a gritar que quería irse con su papá. La mujer comenzó a tirarnos objetos, y a gritarnos pervertidos y gay. Conseguí agarrarlo del cuello y llevarlo de nuevo a _mi_ casa –.

Lo obligué a subirse el pantalón, y lo senté al lado de un muy asustado y desquiciado Jasper, el que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos – incluso diría que había llorado –, se balanceaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza, mientras Emmet lloriqueaba que lo sentía.

Así pase una hora, intentado calmarlos a ambos, y sin hacerle caso a mi subconsciente, que me incitaba a pegarle a Emmet por su _"problema",_ y a Jasper por ser tan traumático.

Un milagro debió haber caído sobre nosotros, porque conseguí tranquilizar a Emmet el que_ juró_ no volver hacerlo – he de decir que no le creí ni una palabra –, y entre los dos conseguimos calmar a Jasper. La tal Rose paso a recoger a Jasper puntual, era una chica bastante hermosa, esbelta, de tez pálida, su cara parecía de porcelana, unos intensos ojos verdes, y un cabello hasta la cintura rubio. No podía creer que una chica tan perfecta, que tiene cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, podía tener semejante carácter. _Y estar con Emmet._ Pensé inconscientemente, y me reñí mentalmente por ello.

Gracias al cielo Jasper supo comportarse, y _mis_ partes nobles siguen intactas – Rose se fue bastante desilusionada, he de decir que traía unos alicates en la mano y cara de sicópata. Esta chica no se andaba con rodeos, al verla con ellos supe que su amenaza no era solo para _asustar_, si no que iba _muy_ en serio –. Tras marcharse Rose y Jasper, Emmet y yo nos dejamos caer en el sofá, y suspiramos. _Todo estaba solucionado_.

¡Un momento!, ¡No todo!, yo sigo en el cuerpo de un hombre.

_"Emmet"_ – Lo llamé – _"¿Qué tiene de positivo ser un chico?"._

Me miró con cara de rayado. Vale. No había sido una gran idea preguntarle a él – no lo estoy llamando tonto, solo que su capacidad mental es inferior a la de todos los seres humanos que habitan el planeta Tierra –, y menos aún preguntarle esto.

_"Pues..."_ – ¿¡Me va a responder!? – _"Nunca pasamos frio, ni aunque nieve"._

_"¿Qué?"_ – ahora era _yo _el/la rayado/a.

_"Siempre van tan destapadas, con esas minifaldas, escotes atrevidos. A veces incluso se disfrazan, de gatita, adolescente, enfermera…" _– empezó a mover las manos en el aire dibujando la figura de una mujer –_ "90, 60, 90. Las medidas perfectas"_ - ¿Se le estaba cayendo la baba? – _"Ponen a cien a cualquiera" _– susurró.

Iba a interrumpir su fantasía, cuando note como sus pantalones se abultaban demasiado. ¡Oh Dios mío!, solo llevo unas horas en este cuerpo, y lo único que he visto son cosas traumáticas, compadezco a Edward. _Si es que no es igual que estos dos…_Pensé.

_"¡Rose!"_ –Gimió.

Okey. Ya había sido suficiente.

_"Emmet, o te bajas el calentón ahora mismo, o ¡juro que te reviento tus partes a patadas, y no se te levantara mas en tu estúpida vida!"_ – Lo amenacé.

Usé un poco – bastante – el estilo Rose, y parece ser que sirvió, porque la cara de Emmet no tenía precio.

_"N-no me das mi-iedo"_ – tartamudeó con los ojos llorosos.

_"Quizás si llamo a Rose y le cuento lo del tanga"_ – seguí asustándolo _–"Me ayude"_ – añadí sonriendo maliciosamente. Estaba jugando sucio, y lo curioso es que no me sentía mal. ¡Este cuerpo me estaba cambiando!.

Se levanto rápidamente, tapando su abultado centro y se dirigió a toda prisa al cuarto de baño.

Misión cumplida.

Escuché como abría el grifo, y unos grititos – supongo que por meterse bajo el agua helada – seguidos de palabras como _"¡joder!", "¡Me cago en la puta!", "¡Ni Dios sobrevive a esto!",_ en fin, vocabulario vulgar típico de tíos _"machos"._

Esperé paciente en el sofá, hasta que volví a escuchar como cerraba el grifo y se dirigía aquí.

_"Bien, Emmet"_ – dije sin mirarle – _"Mas te vale que cuando te mire no vea unos pantalones prietos"._

_"Conf-fía en-n mi-i"_ – tiritó.

Cuando me volví encontré a Emmet vestido y empapado, como si se hubiera metido bajo el agua vestido….

¿Pero este tío era imbécil?.

_"¡Emmet!, ¡estas tonto!, cuando la gente se ducha,"_ – abrió la boca para interrumpirme, y yo sabía porque –, _"ya sea con agua caliente o fría,"_ – volvió a cerrarla – _"se quita la ropa"._

_"Lo siento" –_ se disculpó agachando la cabeza.

"_Anda ven, vamos a cambiarte de ropa antes de que enfermes y Rose tenga excusa para dejarme estéril"_ – lo empujé hasta llegar a la habitación.

Se quito la camiseta mojada, dejando a la vista su bien ejercitado pecho, le tendí una toalla, y empezó a secarse. Tuve que desviar la vista, pues aunque sea un tonto, debía reconocer que estaba bastante bien, y no quería perjudicar la imagen de Edward delante de sus amigos por quedarme mirándolo _demasiado_ tiempo.

Después de probarse dos camisas, y rajarlas por los hombros – rezó por que no fueran las preferidas de Edward -, encontré una camiseta de licra, que estiraba y se amoldaba a su monstruoso – pero bello – cuerpo, le tendí un pantalón de chándal, y unas zapatillas que encontré.

_"Oye Edward"_

_"¿Qué?"_ - aún se me hacia raro responder a ese nombre.

_"Podrías dejarme unos calzoncillos. Quiero quitarme el tanga, de tanto rozarme me ha hecho una herida, y escuece"_ – lloriqueó. Me estaba dando más detalles de los que quería saber.

El comportamiento de Emmet… ¿Le habrá pasado como a mí? ¿Sera un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un monstruoso hombre? Sinceramente, no le veo otra respuesta a su comportamiento.

Y esto nos lleva a la misma pregunta de antes, ¿Qué hace una mujer como Rose con un hombre como Emmet?, ¡está ciega!, lo que hace el amor…

_"Sí" –_ empecé a abrir cajones hasta que di con el de la ropa interior, solo con mirar en su interior ya me sonrojaba._ Las hormonas femeninas se vinieron conmigo._ –_ "Toma"_ – le tendí los primeros que cogí– _"Te espero en el salón"._

Me senté en el sofá, y espere paciente a que viniera.

_"Ya tengo que irme"_ – dijo Emmet entrando en el salón – _"Mañana por la mañana es el partido de fútbol, no puedes faltar. Vendré a recogerte a la misma hora de siempre"_ – dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

_"¿Fútbol?"_ – pregunté _asustado/a._

_"Claro. Todos los sábados por las mañana vamos a jugar, ¿Lo habías olvidado?"_ – preguntó alzando una ceja.

_"No"_ – mentí.

_"Bueno, ya me voy"_ – Lo acompañé hasta la puerta _–"Gracias por todo"_ – sonrió. Ya sé de que se enamoro Rose, de esa hermosa sonrisa de niño.

_"De nada Emmet"._

Cuando me quede _solo/sola_, fui a la habitación y me derrumbé en la cama._ Cuando volverá todo a la normalidad._ Y pensando en ello me dormí.

Me desperté _sobresaltado/a,_ porque _alguien _había volcado un cubo de agua sobre mi cabeza. Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos vi a un muy divertido Emmet con un cubo vacío, y a un recuperado Jasper, _demasiado_ recuperado diría yo.

_"¿Qué demonios hacéis?"_ - les reproché.

_"Tienes un sueño muy pesado, no hay quien te despierte, esta fue la mejor solución"_ – rió Emmet – _"Toma vístete, los chicos nos están esperando"_ – me lanzó unos pantalones cortos verdes y una camiseta de mangas cortas en blanca.

Salieron del cuarto y me quedé de nuevo a solas. Genial. No hay nada mejor que hacer deporte. ¿He olvidado mencionar que soy una patosa?, espero que el desequilibrio no se viniera conmigo.

Evitando mirarme en el espejo, me quité el pijama – que aún llevaba desde que me desperté ayer – y me puse lo que me dieron los chicos, cuando estuve listo, fui al baño, lavé _mi_ cara e hice un intento inútil de peinar_ mi_ pelo.

_"Ya estoy" -_ los chicos se levantaron del sofá y se encaminaron a la puerta.

Cuando salí al aire libre, miré a mí alrededor, pero nada me era familiar. _Nada._ No reconocía_ nada._ Nos encaminamos a un enorme Jeep, que supuse que sería de Emmet, ya que fue él quien se sentó en el lado del conductor – además, era tan monstruosamente grande, iba bien con él –.

Por culpa de la obsesión de Emmet con llegar lo antes posible al campo de fútbol - ¡Íbamos tarde! –, no pude ver nada del exterior a causa de la rapidez.

Nos bajamos del coche, y entramos a un enorme campo de fútbol, ¿era solo para nosotros?. En el centro del campo había un grupo de chicos, todos entre los veinte y los treinta. ¿Estaría bien sin pensaran, que casi todos estaban buenos y eran guapos?

Después de los saludos, nos dividimos en dos grupos y comenzamos a jugar. Intentaba por todos los medios apartarme del camino del balón, pero no siempre era suficiente, me lleve tres balonazos, me caí tres veces, y se burlaron de mí todos – incluyo a Jasper y Emmet –.

_"¿Qué te pasa Masen?, nunca habías jugado tan mal, ¿Te has hecho caquita?"_ – Se burló un chico indio – del otro equipo –, si no recordaba mal su nombre era Jacob. _No sabes cómo te odio Jacob._

_"Prefiero hacerme "caquita", que tener una cara de culo como la tuya"_ – contraataqué. Vale. Había sido la respuesta-burlona, más cutre de la existencia humana. _Soy patética_. Pensé.

Los chicos rieron con nuestra _"discusión"._

_"Atreve a decirlo otra vez, Masen"_ – Dijo el apellido con verdadero desagrado. Y he de reconocer que esperaba que se riera de mi mala contestación, pero no, él se sintió ofendido y como un macho me amenazó. Éste no sabe lo _tozudo/a_ que puedo llegar a ser.

_"Cara-culo"_ – dije despacio y acercándome a él. No sabía de dónde había sacado tanto valor.

Su cara se puso de un intenso rojo e hinchó los mofletes. _Ahora parecía un culo inflamado._

_"Eres un-"_ – empezó Jacob alzando su largo dedo.

_"Ya fue suficiente por hoy"_ – Nos calmó Jasper –_ "Por qué siempre tenéis que estar peleando, así es imposible jugar"_ – nos regañó.

Ambos nos miramos una vez más – su mirada realmente me asusto, decía con todas las palabras, _"voy a por ti"_ –, y nos dirigimos cada uno para su parte del campo.

El juego continuó, y Jacob no me despegaba los ojos de encima, no le hice mucho caso, hasta, que sin esperarlo lo vi frente a mí, a tan solo unos metros, sonreía maliciosamente – y yo sabía lo que estaba pensando –, golpeó con fuerza el balón, y acertó de lleno en mis partes, aullé de dolor y me dejé caer al suelo, tapándome con mis manos_. Nunca_ pensé que lo tocaría, pero en este momento lo único que me importaba era que se bajara ese ardor que me recorría.

_"¡Dios!, ¡Dios!, ¡DIOS!" –_ el dolor era horrible, era peor que cuando te pegan un codazo en un pecho, o un balonazo en las zonas _íntimas_ de una mujer, esto era realmente…doloroso. Rose no consiguió dejarme estéril, pero Jacob lo había conseguido.

_"¡Edward!, ¿estás bien?"_ – dijo Jasper corriendo en mi dirección. Solo llegue a ver como Emmet le pegaba una colleja a Jacob y lo sacaba del campo. Luego se volvió todo negro.

Desperté un poco _aturdido/a_, lleve_ mis_ manos inconscientemente a esa parte. _Uf, sigue entera._ Sentí el calor subir a mis mejilla, ¿¡Qué hacía tocando ahí!? ¿¡Eso era zona prohibida!?. _Respira Bella, despega las manos de esa parte, se decente, ¿¡Compórtate!?_ .Cuando dejé de pensar _ciertas_ cosas, y_ mis_ manos volaron a mi pecho, abrí los ojos del todo.

No estaba _preparado/a_, para lo que mis ojos captaron.

¿Estoy muerta?, porque esto no puede ser otra cosa que un sueño, o el cielo. Si no, ¿Cómo podía estar rodeada de chicos desnudos?

Yo intentado no pensar _ciertas_ cosas sobre mi cuerpo, y lo primero que me encuentro al abrir los ojos, ¡es un pene a tan solo tres metros de mi!, ¡un culo a cinco!, ¡y un perfecto y ejercitado pecho a ocho!, ¡todos mojados, y terriblemente atrayentes!, sin contar a cinco chicos con toallas alrededor de sus cinturas.

¿¡Yo estaba pensando esto!? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Soy una pervertida!,_ mis_ ojos _inocentes_ estaban siendo perturbados, ¡También _mis _pensamientos se estaban volviendo corruptos!, ¿si no?, porque tenía ganas de tirarme encima de alguno de esos chicos, ¿¡Estoy desesperada y pervertida!? Sentí mi corazón palpitar a una terrible velocidad.

Más chicos desnudos y semidesnudos salieron de unas duchas, ¿Estaba en un vestuario masculino? Entre ellos también iban Jasper y Emme, tuve que voltear los ojos para no mirar en direcciones equivocadas.

Grave error. Ahora tenía tres penes a la vista.

Y todo iba empeorando, sentí mis pantalones prietos, y un calor recorrerme todo el cuerpo – parte de ese calor se instalo en mis mejillas –. ¡Malditas hormonas femeninas!, no podían haberse quedado en casa, ¿¡Qué pasara si se dan cuentan!? Tragué pesadamente.

_Sentía_ la _necesidad_ de una ducha fría.

_"¡Hey, Edward!, ya despertaste"_ – dijo un Emmet desnudo acercándose a mí, los ojos se me agrandaron al ver todo…su _esplendor_, desvié la vista _agobiado/a_ – "_Debió darte un buen zumbido, porque te desmayaste y todo"_ – dijo riendo y acercándose más.

Tapé mis partes con la primera toalla que vi, y me levante a toda velocidad.

_"Yo…necesito una ducha"_ – sin nada mas, corrí a las duchas, y me metí en una individual – no sin antes toparme con dos penes más − . Mi cabeza era _demasiado_ imaginativa, y veía penes por todas partes –. Esto sería difícil de olvidar

Sin quitarme la ropa, ya había tenido bastantes clases de anatomía por hoy –Si a punto he estado de un ataque cardíaco por ver un pene, no quiero ni pensar que me pasara si veo el _mío_, y encima _excitado_ –. Me metí bajo la regadera, y deje que la helada agua me bajara el calentón – jamás regañaré a Emmet por ducharse vestido –.

Golpearon en la puerta, provocando _mi _nerviosismo.

_"Edward, ¿estás bien?"_ – preguntó Jasper.

_"Sí… estoy bien_" – respondí un tanto dudoso por mi situación.

_"Ya solo quedas tú en el vestuario, te esperamos fuera"_ – habló Jasper.

_"Enseguida salgo"_ – respondí.

Escuché sus pasos alejándose, y volví a mi tarea.

Sentí como poco a poco, _mis_ pantalones volvían a estarme un tanto anchos, y un suspiro de alívio salió de _mis_ labios.

¡Qué día más difícil!

_**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ _**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B__**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ _**E&B E&B E&B**_

Okey. Estoy hiperventilando. ¿¡Quien no quiere ser Bella!? =P.

¿Os gusto?. No podéis odiarme, hago todo lo que puedo…mi imaginación no da para más xD. Tengo que decirlo, ¡Adoro escribir este fic!, y más aún vuestros comentarios =P.

Hay algo que me encanta, adoro cuando Bella piensa que la cara de Jacob parece un culo inflamado xD.

Como supongo que os habréis dado cuenta, el fic ha sido pasado a **M **– todo por elección vuestra –, para _**tods**_ – hablo en femenino/masculino, porque tengo ¡un lector! xD, soy feliz =), con esto no quiero decir que no sea feliz de tener lectoras xD – que no quieran leer escenas subiditas de tonos, no se preocupen, avisare antes de que empiecen a leer el capitulo =P.

_**Reviews!?,**_ ¿Pensáis que lo merezco?, solo os quita un minuto de vuestra vida, y si lo pensáis, es como un modo de _"pago"_ que le hacéis a las autoras por compartir sus historias con vosotrs, ¿No creéis que es lo justo?, vosotrs leéis y nosotras recibimos vuestras críticas sobre lo que escribimos – ya sea buenas o malas –, solo las autoras que me lean, pueden comprender la angustia que pasamos a veces por no poder actualizar a tiempo, y lo dichosa que nos hacen ver reviews en nuestro correo, aunque sea simplemente un comentario de dos palabras xD, incluso nos animan actualizar antes =). Con esto quiero dejar claro que no obligo a nadie a dejar reviews, solo di mi opinión, un poco extensa, pero así soy yo jeje.

_**Propaganda xD**_

Otro tema, el próximo fic en actualizar será _I Love You!._ ¡Ya quedan avisads!. Pasaros por mis otras historias jeje =P, y también quería recomendar el fic de mi amiga Yuliss _Corazón Compartido,_ es una continuación de Amanecer, sobre Reneesme/Jacob:

**summary:** Jake se quedó imprimado de Reneesme, pero ¿Y si pudiera elegir con quien estar? ¿Seguiría siendo Jake, o no?.

**Próximo capítulo:** _¡Acosadores! _(POV Edward)_**.**_ Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto:

"_Estoy seguro que podría hacerte muy feliz " – Dijo con una arrogante sonrisa._

"_¿Por qué? ¿Ya te vas?" – pregunté inocentemente._

¿Queréis saber que pasara en el _próximo capítulo_?, ¿Queréis ver a un Edward en _situaciones _muy comprometidas? ¿A cuántas _moscas_ tendrá que espantar de _su_ Diosa?.

Pues dadle a _**GO! **_xD.

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización**_**.**_

_Bye, Bye!_

_EiShel Hale…!_


	6. ¡Acosadores!

**¿¡Dónde está mi cuerpo!?**

**SUMMARY:** _Un deseo inofensivo, pronunciado en el momento equivocado, puede hacer que la vida de dos personas de un vuelco de 360º._

Hola chicas! n-n

Da gusto volver a veros. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, no sabéis lo feliz que soy. También quiero darle la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, me agrada tenerlas por aquí =).

Chicas en mi **perfil** he puesto una **encuesta**, que me encantaría que pasaran a ver y votaran, ¡espero sus votaciones!.

Gracias como siempre a mi Beta Yuliss, por su gran ayuda.

Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial **_Melo_** como regalo de cumpleaños, siento muchísimo no haberlo actualizado antes, y aunque ya sea un poco tarde, _¡Felicidades!._

Sin nada más que decir, disfruten! =P

_**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ _**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B __**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ _**E&B E&B E&B**_

**_Capitulo 6_**

**_¡Acosadores!_**

**Londres.**

"_¡Bola de pelo apestosa, sal del baño inmediatamente!"_ – gritó Alice.

Jacob estaba sentado en el marco de la puerta, miraba a Alice con una sonrisa burlona, jamás pensé ver a un perro hacer eso. Teníamos que llevar a Jacob a casa de Charlie antes de irnos al cine, pero el maldito perro no nos hacía caso, intenté acercarme a él para sacarlo a la fuerza, pero me gruñó y enseñó los colmillos, nos miraba con sorna, y eso era lo que más me fastidiaba. Alice ya había perdido los nervios hacía rato.

"_¡Eso pasa por malcriarlo, ya ni siquiera te quiere a ti!"_ – me reprochó. A_y Alice, Alice, si supieras porque me ladra. _– _"Estás colmando mi paciencia, chucho"_ – pronunció con odio.

Él le enseño sus dientes en una ancha sonrisa.

"_¿¡Te estás burlando de mi!?, ¡tú!, asqueroso, mal oliente, hijo de perra"_ – Nunca mejor dicho. Tuve que reír con su comentario tan bien acertado- _"¡Tú no te rías. Se está burlando de mí!, ¡un chucho mal oliente se está riendo de mí!"_ - Alice estaba roja de la ira.

"_Lo siento Alice, déjame probar de nuevo a mí"_

Alice se alejo de la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Me fui acercando a Jacob hasta que comenzó a ladrar, ese era el aviso para que no diera un paso más – _"Vamos"_– estiré mi mano para acariciarle –_"ven aquí, no voy hacerte daño" _

Paso olímpicamente de _mí,_ y de _mi_ mano, se puso a cuatro patas, y se quitó de la puerta.

"_¡Lo ves Alice, lo he conseguido!"_ – grité _ilusionado/a_. Vale, tuve que verme _patético/a_, pero, _¿cómo no sentirme tan feliz después de media hora siendo chuleado por un perro?_

"_¡Ah!, ¡Oh, Dios, mátame!, ¡mátame!"_ – El grito de desesperación de Alice me alarmó, giré la cabeza para mirarla, y lo que vi no fue del agrado de nadie.

Alice tenía una enorme mancha marrón – que a mi parecer, si no fuera por lo raramente espeso que se encontraba, diría que era nocilla– en su pantalón amarillo, sus manos estaban en su cabeza, y sus ojos desorbitados, definitivamente estaba a punto de un ataque de ansiedad. Miré a su lado para ver a Jacob con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras ayudándose con las patas delanteras, arrastraba su trasero refregándolo por la alfombra, manchándola toda de una sustancia poco agradable de color…marrón.

Me temí lo peor, respire profundamente y me arrepentí al instante de haberlo hecho, olía mal, mal era quedarse corto, era un olor asqueroso, volví la vista a la puerta del baño para encontrar con, ¡oh Dios!, ¡Maldito perro!, odio tener que decirlo, pero justo en la entrada había una asquerosa y mal oliente caca…una enorme y oscura caca de chucho.

Por lo que deduje que era lo que tenía Alice en el pantalón, y que es lo que intentaba el maldito perro.

"_¡Maldita asquerosa bola apestosa. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a manchar mis pantalones?!, ¡juro que te mato!"_ – Alice se arremangó las mangas de su camisa, y se acercaba con las manos al frente, iba con la clara intención de estrangular al chucho, sus ojos estaban rojos, Jacob la miraba entre divertido y asustado. Había hecho enfadar de_ verdad_ a Alice.

Después de estar dos horas, y cuando digo dos horas, son dos horas con todos sus minutos y segundos, intentando tranquilizar a Alice, la cual, solo tenía pensamientos suicidas dedicados a Jacob, se duchó y le di un pantalón azul – curiosamente había ropa suya en _mi_ armario-. A _mí _me toco la peor parte, tuve que recoger sus excrementos y limpiar el suelo, ahora entendía porque Esme nunca quiso comprarme un perro, ¡esto era asqueroso!, la alfombra fue otra historia, a mi parecer limpiar la alfombra era, _Misión Imposible_, me recorrían escalofríos por el cuerpo solo de _verme_ frotándola para quitar el color caca y olor, decidí que lo mejor era tirarla, la enrolle y la puse contra la pared, espero que _Bella_ no le tuviera mucho cariño. Eché el ambientador que me dio Alice, ya esto parecía otra cosa.

Ya habíamos perdido la hora de la película, pero iríamos a la siguiente función, Alice no pensaba desaprovechar las entradas. Decidimos – o más bien decidí – llevar a Jacob a casa de mi _padre_, antes de que Alice lo asesinara, o algo mucho peor, volviera hacer sus necesidades en la casa. Salimos fuera de la casa, Alice se negó rotundamente a montar a "la bestia apestosa", el nuevo apodo que le puso a su precioso coche, así que tuvimos que ir andando. Dejamos al chucho con mi supuesto _padre,_ él que se alegro de _verme_ y no noto para nada que hubiera algo extraño en su hija, y yo lo agradecí, aunque realmente llegue a preguntarme, ¿este hombre conoce a su hija?, no es posible que yo me comporte exactamente igual que ella, quiero decir, ella es una mujer de verdad, yo soy un hombre, aunque en las circunstancias en las que me encuentro, no puedo demostrar nada.

Íbamos camino del centro comercial en un ostentoso _Porche_ amarillo. El humor de Alice había mejorado y no dejaba de parlotear sobre nuestra próxima salida, para comprar _mi_ nuevo armario, a la que cariñosamente había llamado_ "Espectacular, Espectacular", _no sé a cuento de qué venía ese nombre, pero estaba tan ilusionada que no quise preguntar. Era curioso el brillo que había en sus ojos, con solo juntar en una misma oración, las palabras _ropa, necesitar, y centro comercial_, se le ponían vidriosos. En el poco tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos, no fue difícil averiguar que era una amante de las compras.

Me mantuve callado/a durante todo el recorrido, solo asentía en los momentos necesarios para darle a entender que la estaba escuchando, siempre había odiado mentir, ya que lo consideraba mezquino, pero realmente, no estaba escuchando nada de lo que decía Alice, solo a trozos, toda mi atención estaba en otra parte, en algo ocurrido _muy_ recientemente, que aún no conseguía olvidar, más bien, no era que no consiguiera olvidar, es que _yo_ no quería olvidar ni un detalle.

¿Cómo una mujer ha podido cautivarme de esta manera? ¿Y por qué precisamente _ésta_?

No entendía nada. Hacía tan solo unas horas que desperté en este cuerpo, el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer, y por alguna razón, no me desagrada tanto el seguir en él. Es cierto que al principio me desagradaba la idea, pero había algo en esta chica que me frenaba, sentía que esto había ocurrido por una razón, que _yo _debía protegerla, que era mi deber, se veía tan frágil, y su cuerpo desnudo era tan hermoso. Sentí celos al pensar que algún chico pudiera ya haberlo visto, o aún peor, que aún pudiera verlo. _¡Edward, control!, respira profundamente, tú no eres así._

Aparcamos y entramos al centro comercial. Alice me llevo directamente al cine, compramos palomitas, dos coca-colas, y entramos a la sala, habíamos llegado cinco minutos justos antes de que empezara. La película era una comedia, _"La cosa más dulce",_ realmente tuve que reír con ella, era bastante divertida.

Cuando salimos de la sala estábamos comentando la película, cuando sentimos la mirada de alguien sobre nosotras, nos giramos y vimos a tres chicos, dos morenos y uno pelirrojo, en la pared del fondo, mirándonos, tenía ganas de retorcerles el cuello, por_ mirarme_ y _sonreírme_ de esa manera.

Alice y yo los ignoramos, y seguimos con nuestra conversación, el pelirrojo le dijo algo a los otros dos, y se acerco a nosotras.

"_Hola preciosas"–_ preguntó juguetonamente –"_¿qué signo sois?"_

_"De negación"_ – respondió secamente Alice.

Él río tontamente, y volvió a intentarlo. Ahora dirigiéndose a Alice.

"_¿Vamos a ver una película?"_

"_Ya la vi"_

Definitivamente Alice me encantaba, sabia como tratar a las moscas. Íbamos a llevarnos muy bien.

"_Eres una chica muy difícil de complacer, ¿lo sabías?"_

"_No me dejo complacer fácilmente" _

"_¿Saldrías conmigo el sábado? "_

"_Lo siento, pero me va a doler la cabeza el fin de semana" _

Él chico se fue cabizbajo, su intento de seducción no había funcionado, Alice murmuraba cosas inteligibles por lo bajo, pero por su cara podía deducir que le divertía la situación.

"_Vamos Bella, estos chicos volverán a intentarlo, ¿has visto como te mira el moreno?"_ – sonrió, y yo gruñí internamente– "_vamos a divertirnos un rato"_

No me apetecía en lo más mínimo escuchar los patéticos intentos de ligue de esos chicos, pero si se atrevían a dirigirme la palabra, es decir, intentar seducir a _mi_ cuerpo, no dudaría en actuar.

Alice y yo seguimos andando, y los chicos no siguieron, nos paramos en un escaparate a mirar un bolso que le gusto a Alice, cuando uno de los morenos – el que nombró Alice anteriormente -, se acerco a mí.

"_¡Hey!, ¿no salimos juntos una vez? o ¿tal vez dos? "_ – preguntó.

"Debió haber sido una. Nunca cometo dos veces el mismo error"

"_Me encantan las chicas con carácter"_ –sonrió. ¿Pero qué se había creído este idiota? – _"¿Como hiciste para ser tan bella? "_

"_Probablemente me toco la parte que te correspondía a ti"_

"_Si me das una oportunidad_, _estoy seguro que podría hacerte muy feliz "– _Dijo con una arrogante sonrisa.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Ya te vas?" – _pregunté inocentemente.

"_Pero-"_– empezó a decir, pero Alice le corto.

"_Creo que mi amiga te ha dejado bien claro que no quiere saber nada de ti_" – sonrió abiertamente.

Él chico ignoró a Alice, lo que hizo que la duendecillo se enfadara.

"_Vamos, no seas tímida, se que te gusto. Dime algo"_ – suplicó.

_  
__" Ok, ¡Lárgate!"_ – dije sonriendo.

Él chico se fue decepcionado junto con sus otros dos amigos, los que se doblaban de la risa pro lo ocurrido. Alice me miró sonriente y levantó la mano para que las chocáramos.

"_¿Desde cuándo eres tan ingeniosa?" _

"_Desde el momento en que cruzaste palabra con aquel pobre chico"_ – reí, y ella hizo lo mismo.

"_Formamos un buen equipo, somos algo así, como las aplasta moscas"_ – sonrió.

Los chicos parecieron entender nuestras, indirectas bastante directas, y desaparecieron de nuestra vista, no volvimos a encontrarnos con ellos en todo el día. No sufrimos ningún encuentro desafortunado, hasta que decidimos ir a tomar algo.

"_Yo entro a pedir Alice, ya vuelvo"_

Me acerqué a la barra, y llame al chico que se encontraba tras ella.

"_Perdone"_ – el chico se dio la vuelta y me encaró, al ver la sonrisa pícara que se formó en sus labios, ya pude imaginar que pretendía.

"_Sí, ¿Qué desea tomar?"_ – dijo sonriente. Pedí un helado y una napolitana, y espere pacientemente, con su constante mirada sobre mí, a que terminara de prepararme el helado.

"_Preciosa,__ ¿Me puedes dar tu nombre?"_ – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"_¿Por qué?, ¿No tienes tu uno?"_ – dije distraídamente.

"_Que humor tan…tuyo"_ – carraspeó su garganta, incómodo –_ "Me dirás al menos, ¿a qué te dedicas?"_

"_Soy travesti"_ – técnicamente le había dicho la verdad, porque, ¿qué era yo si no?

Él chico agacho la cabeza, y sin decir ni una palabra más, se apresuró a terminar de preparar mi pedido, cobrarme, y volver a lo suyo. Pobre, lo había asustado.

Volvía la mesa en la que se encontraba Alice, y donde curiosamente había un chico parado hablando con ella, ¿era hoy el día internacional de las moscas y yo no me había enterado? Cuando tan solo me encontraba a unos metros de la mesa, escuche un poco de su _conversación._

"_¿Está libre éste asiento?"_ – dijo tocando el respaldar de la que se suponía que era _mi _silla.

"_Sí, y si te sientas también éste_" – dijo Alice cortante. Él chico se quedo sorprendido, y al verme llegar a la mesa cambio su sorpresa por una sonrisa.

Iba a decirme algo, pero yo me apresuré a hablar antes de que él dijera nada.

"_Alice, amor, no había helado de chocolate, te traje una napolitana"_ – dije con tristeza. Vi como su rostro se tornaba confuso, y tuve que morderme el labio para no sonreír, Alice vio lo que intentaba hacer y me siguió el juego.

"_No pasa nada, sabes que no voy a dejar de quererte por ello. Pero de veras me apetecía un helado de chocolate"_

"_Te compensaré cuando llegue a casa, me pondré el tanga azul que tanto te gusta, para que me lo arranques con los dientes"_ – ronroneé – _"tigresa"_ – dije alzando mi mano como una zarpa.

Él chico no necesitó más explicaciones para saber lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

"_M-me alegro de conoceros chicas, y-ya nos veremos"_ – y salió disparado.

Alice y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír. Me senté en la mesa y le pase su napolitana.

"_¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy?, ¿por qué tantos chicos nos acechan?"_ – estaba ya un poco _cansado/a_ de mandar miradas asesinas a todos los chicos que me _miraban_ el culo y las tetas, o que intentaban ligar con _mi_ cuerpo, ¿es qué no existe en esta ciudad – sea cual sea – la decencia?

Alice rió – _"De veras Bella que eres despistada, ¡hoy es 14 de Febrero!, los chicos solteros no quieren pasar este día solos"_

Ahora lo entendía todo. Comimos nuestra merienda en silencio, hasta que sentí el carraspeo de una garganta frente a mí.

"_Perdona guapa, __soy fotógrafo. He estado buscando un rostro como el tuyo..." _

No, otra vez no. Le miré fríamente, ya estaba _cansado/a_, de aguantar a esta panda de pervertidos desesperados, ninguno de ellos _me_ merecía.

"_Yo soy cirujana plástica. También he estado buscando un rostro como el tuyo" __  
_

_**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ _**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B __**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ _**E&B E&B E&B**_

¿Os gusto?. Espero que su respuesta sea _SÍ_, sino quedare traumada de por vida….¡es broma!, estoy loca xD.

Recordaros de nuevo chica que os paséis por mi **perfil,** y votéis la **encuesta**, es muy importante para mí, y creo que también para vosotras, esta encuesta también os influye a las lectoras.

_**Reviews!?,**_ ¿Pensáis que lo merezco?, solo os quita un minuto de vuestra vida, y si lo pensáis, es como un modo de _"pago"_ que le hacéis a las autoras por compartir sus historias con vosotras, ¿No creéis que es lo justo?, vosotras leéis y nosotras recibimos vuestras críticas sobre lo que escribimos – ya sea buenas o malas –, solo las autoras que me lean, pueden comprender la angustia que pasamos a veces por no poder actualizar a tiempo, y lo dichosa que nos hacen ver reviews en nuestro correo, aunque sea simplemente un comentario de dos palabras xD, incluso nos animan actualizar antes =). Con esto quiero dejar claro que no obligo a nadie a dejar reviews.

¿Queréis saber que pasara en el _próximo capítulo_?.

Pues dadle a _**GO! **_xD.

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización**_**.**_

_Bye, Bye!_

_EiShel Hale…!_


	7. ¿Alguien me sitúa en un mapa?

¡Hola amores!

¿Pensasteis que me olvide de vosotras?, pero no es así.

Disfruten del siguiente capítulo!

_**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ _**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B __**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ _**E&B E&B E&B**_

**Capitulo 7**

**¿Alguien me sitúa en un mapa?**

**California.**

_Un pene. Dos penes. Tres penes. Emmet en tanga. _

_Cuatro penes. Cinco penes. Seis penes. Un culo prieto. Emmet en tanga. _

_Siete penes. Ocho penes. Nueve penes. Un fornido pecho mojado. Emmet en tanga. _

_Diez penes… Y Emmet en tanga. ¡Agh!._

Desperté de mi _dulce _e_ inocente_ sueño algo asqueada. ¿Jamás conseguiría sacarme la imagen de Emmet de mi cabeza?, no es que no fuera atractivo, porque sí que lo es, y _mucho,_ tiene un cuerpo envidiable, cualquier chica soñaría con estar con él… menos yo.

Dejando de lado el _pequeño_ detalle de que me encuentro encerrada en el cuerpo de la perfección en persona y que es chico, si _yo_ fuera_ yo_ de nuevo, y conociera a Emmet – suponiendo que él estuviera soltero y no prometido con la psicópata de su novia -, no soy el tipo de chica que el buscaría, y yo al cruzar dos palabras con él, sabría que su cabeza tiene una capacidad inferior a la de un mosquito –aunque tiene un gran corazón -, por lo que siendo una maniática en algunos aspectos, que él jamás sería capaz de comprender – sin ofender -, el y yo seriamos incompatibles como pareja.

Satisfecha como mi _no-posible_ relación con un mastodonte como Emmet – a pesar de que sueñe con él- , y más convencida que nunca que estaba como una cabra, volví a cavilar sobre la otra parte del sueño, en la cual, no incluye a Emmet en tanga. Soñar con la anatomía masculina era duro, pero soportable.

Mientras más pensaba, más me convencía de que el estar en este cuerpo me había cambiado demasiado, es decir, yo jamás habría soñado con _penes_, mis sueños estarían más orientados hacia florecitas y príncipes azules, no _penes._ Mi mente estaba corrompida.

Era patética.

Dándome cuenta por primera vez, que ya era de día, me levante, mire el despertador era ya más de medio día. Me dirigí a comer algo, había bastado un día en aquella extraña casa para aprenderme donde estaba cada cosa, me había sorprendido bastante el tener tantas cosas en común con aquel chico, tomábamos los mismo cereales, su despensa estaba repleta de productos que yo misma usaba, utilizábamos la misma paste de dientes, por su armario deduje que le encantaba el color azul, y también era uno de mis favoritos, estaba todo impecable, y mil cosas más.

Una estúpida sonrisa se plasmo en_ mi_ rostro.

Antes de ir a vestirme, hice como venía haciendo cada vez que tenía mis necesidades. Me puse un guante de goma y me dirigí al baño. No planeaba abrir los ojos mientras orinaba, ya había visto suficientes penes por años. Me puse frente a la bañera y sujetándome mis…mis partes nobles, apunte como pude a la bañera. Vale, sé que es asqueroso pero no pensaba abrir los ojos y hacerlo en un váter seguramente sería un desastre ya que no podría apuntar bien. Así que, mi única solución era la bañera, no tendría que preocuparme por ver donde apuntaba.

Debía reconocer que _Edward_ estaba bien dotado. ¡Aggh!, ¿porque tengo la mentalidad tan sucia?.

Cuando acabe, me quite el guante y lo tire, cogí la regadera y lave la bañera. Satisfecha conmigo misma/o salí del baño.

Cuando ya estuve preparado/a me senté en el sofá. ¿Qué hago?, no sabía si tenía que trabajar hoy, tal vez debería informarme, no quería meter en problemas a Edward, aunque tampoco me agradaba la idea de tener que estar rodeada de sangre. La odiaba.

Tenía que averiguar que me había pasado e intentar salir de aquí. No sabía cómo había pasado esto, ni con quien hablar sobre ello. Mi humor iba empeorando por momentos.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Por qué no llamar a casa?, es decir, a mi _verdadera _casa. Si yo estaba en el cuerpo de este chico, eso quiere decir que en mi cuerpo debe de estar él. Podría hablar con Edward. Es una idea genial, porque no se me habría ocurrido antes.

Agarre el teléfono y marque el teléfono de casa. Después de cinco pitadas nadie contesto y salto el contestador

_Hola, soy Bella Swan, en estos momentos no me encuentro en casa, si…_

Colgué. ¿Dónde narices se había metido?.

Probé a llamar al móvil, pero tampoco contestaban. Pensé en llamar a Alice pero lo deseche al momento. La única solución era hablar con Edward.

Volví a intentarlo varias veces más sin éxito. En algún momento él vería las llamadas y reconocería su número, tendría que devolverme la llamada.

Derrotada volví a tirarme en el sofá, pensando que podía hacer, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de_ casa_. Me senté alerta para averiguar de quien se trataba. ¿No sería ningún familiar?.

"_Ya estoy en casa, amor"_ Emmet acababa de entrar en _el salón_.

Sin poder remediarlo volví a tener la imagen mental de Emmet en tanga. Agite mi cabeza intentando liberarme de ese pensamiento y lo miré.

"_¿Cómo has entrado?" _pregunte con la ceja derecha alzada.

"_Olvidaste que hice una copia"_ dijo enseñándome las llaves.

Vino corriendo y se sentó a mi lado. Emmet no dejaba de sorprenderme, pero, tenía que reconocer que era un buen tipo, a pesar de sus locuras.

"_Rose a salido con unas amigas, y pensé que como eres un amargado antisocial, no tendrías planees"_ sonrió mientras sacaba unas cervezas de una bolsa. Olvida lo que dije de que era un buen tipo _"podríamos pasar un día de tíos, ¿Qué te parece?"_

Perfecto. Emmet era mi única salvación en estos momentos, a no ser que Edward llamara. Tenía que intentar sacarle toda la información posible.

"_Emmet"_ Lo llame.

"_¿sí?"_ pregunto mientras abría una cerveza y me la pasaba.

"_¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las veinte preguntas?"_

"_¿Ahora eres marica Edward?. Eso son cosas de chicas."_ Me miró divertido _"Ya sabía yo que tu celibato traería consecuencias"_

Le pegue una colleja por su comentario, pero él siguió riendo.

"_¿Juegas o no?" _dije malhumorada/o.

"_Está bien" _

"_Vale empiezo yo, ¿Dónde estamos?" . _Emmet debió ver la desesperación en mi cara, su ceño se frunció y me miro con cara de no entender.

"_¿De que hablas Edward?, estamos en California, donde _siempre _has vivido. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?, ¿te has drogado?" _pregunto ahora sorprendido.

¿California?, ¿estoy en California?.Esto no puede estar pasando. Estoy muy lejos de Londres, tengo que salir de aquí.

"_¿Edward?, ¿estás bien?"_ Emmet agitaba su mano frente a mi cara.

"_Sí. Solo…estaba pensando" _

"_Tío, será mejor que salgamos fuera. Pronto será la hora de cenar, daremos una vuelta e iremos a cenar, voy a llamar a Jasper" _Se levanto, cogió el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a Jasper.

Yo por mi parte me quede congelada en el sofá. No sabía qué hacer, todo esto que me estaba pasando era tan surrealista, aun no me acostumbraba a ello, era todo tan extraño, ¿Por qué abría ocurrido esto?

"_Jasper estará en tu puerta en quince minutos"_

"_Yo… voy a ducharme"Emmet asintió y se acomodo en el sofá a ver la televisión._

Yo fui al baño. Me desvestí intentando no mirar abajo, pero sabía que de nada serviría ya que tendría que ducharme, a fondo. Por lo tanto me digne a mirar hacia abajo, ¿Quién se enteraría?, esto quedaría entre… entre mi… entre la _pequeña-princesa-Dorita_ y yo. Me tuve que reír por el estúpido apodo. Estoy segura de que Edward no lo aceptaría. ¿Por qué pienso en lo que a él le gustaría o no?. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Lentamente baje mis ojos y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de una _pequeña _princesita, sino más bien de la _gran-reina-Dorita. _Mis mejillas se colorearon de rojo instantáneamente, ¿Cómo podía ser tan grande?, esto no puede entrar en…¡Bella deja de pensar ahora mismo y solo dúchate!.

Me lave rápidamente volviéndome a poner colorada cada vez que tocaba a la gran-reina-Dorita. Ahora por lo menos cuando las chicas vuelvan a hablar en el trabajo sobre sus relaciones con chicos ya no tendré que quedarme callada por mi inexperiencia, podre decir que lavé _a fondo_ a uno. Con mi mentalidad sucia y sin alternativa de volver a ser la misma chica inocente de pensamientos puro, cosa que me asustaba ya que estaba empezando a ver normal el pensar así, aunque a veces mi subconsciente saliera en mi salvación, me dirigí al salón donde Emmet me esperaba.

Nos pusimos nuestras chaquetas y salimos a la calle. Estuvimos recorriendo varios lugares, hasta que decidimos entrar en una pizzería para cenar. Habíamos hecho nuestros pedidos y esperábamos por ellos cuando Emmet sonrió malignamente.

"_Ahí viene la zorra" _

"_¿Qué…?"_ No me dio tiempo acabar cuando me vi ahorcado/a por unos pequeños brazos morenos.

"_¿Me echaste de menos bebe?"_Me susurro una voz nasal en el oído. Solo con el sonido me dieron escalofríos. Miré a Emmet y Jasper que intentaban disimular las risas. Y debieron de ver mi cara de asustado/a porque más gracia les hacía.

La chica me rodeo hasta sentarse en mis piernas, pero nunca soltó mi cuello. Cuando la tuve de frente pude verle mejor la cara, era una preciosa chica de cabello rojizo y de facciones felinas. No la había visto en mi vida. Emmet la llamó zorra, y por lo que se, Edward era aficionado a las citas con prostitutas, ¿Sería una de sus putas?. Desde luego su ropa no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

"_¿Qué te pasa bebe, te quedaste tan callado?"_ ronroneo la chica acercándose a mis labios. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tenía su boca sobre la mía.

Actuando por propio impulso, y olvidando que me encontraba en otro cuerpo. Me separe violentamente de ella levantándome en el proceso, provocando que esta se callera al suelo en el proceso. ¡Bah!, asqueroso. Tenía muy clara mi inclinación sexual, a pesar de no haber estado nunca con un hombre, pero tenía claro que no quería estar con una mujer, y si no es verdad que lo tuviera claro, con lo que acaba de hacer la tipa esta lo acabo de comprobar.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio mirándonos, La chica me miraba desde el suelo con los ojos desorbitados. Sé que debería sentir remordimientos pero solo sentía que había hecho lo correcto. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarme?, ¿a mí?, digo ¿a mi cuerpo?.

La chica se levanto toda echa una furia y me miró con veneno en los ojos. Yo la mire impasible, no le tenía ningún miedo, este cuerpo era _mío_. Me quede helada, ¿yo había dicho eso?. No me dio tiempo a regañarme internamente porque la chica empezó a insultarme. Tenía que defenderme ¿no?.

"…_eres un cerdo, ¿Cómo te has atrevido?, me has avergonzado…"_ la chica siguió hablando y yo la deje. Pero cuando intento pegarme una cachetada, no pude evitar sujetarla de la muñeca _"¡suéltame!, solo eres una reprimido sexual…."_

"_Cállate" _le gruñí.

No la deje seguir hablando, ¿Qué se creía la furcia esta?, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras, pero eran entre amigos, se supone que es normal que se molesten unos a otros, no sé qué relación tiene Edward con este, pero se va acabar en estos momentos, además, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que esta chica no había visto a la _gran-reina-Dorita_, sino se tragaría todas sus palabras. No sé porque, pero en parte me alegra de que sea así.

"_Tanya, será mejor que te vayas. Creo que Edward te ha dejado claro con sus acciones, que no quiere volver a saber nada de ti"_ Imposible. ¿Emmet serio?.

La tal Tanya me miró fieramente, la solté y salía a paso ligero de la pizzería.

"_Sera mejor que nos vayamos"_ –dijo Jasper. Todos asentimos. Pagamos las pizzas y decidimos llevárnoslas a mi casa, no queríamos más encuentros incómodos.

Estábamos llegando a mi casa cuando vi dos figuras femeninas sentadas en la puerta de mi _casa_. Con el ceño fruncido miré a Emmet y Jasper preguntando en silencio si las conocían, los dos se encogieron de hombros. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando ambas chicas levantaron la cabeza y me miraron fijamente.

"_¡Mi cuerpo!"_ –dijimos los dos señalándonos con un dedo.

_**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ _**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B __**E&B E&B E&B**_ _E&B E&B E&B_ _**E&B E&B E&B**_

Lo sé,, no tengo perdón, me voy ahorrar el daros explicaciones,, pero he tenido mis motivos para no actualizar antes, ¡lo siento mucho!,, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?, ¡piedad!.

Ahora espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, ¡por fin se encuentran!

Espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo, solo os puedo asegurar que será antes de lo que tardo este.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews!

Eishel Hale!*


End file.
